<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All is found by cempa_suchil99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496093">All is found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cempa_suchil99/pseuds/cempa_suchil99'>cempa_suchil99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All is found [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Axis Powers - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Nazi dad, USSR dad, sovietreich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cempa_suchil99/pseuds/cempa_suchil99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of the pregnancy of Third Reich. From the moment that he found out, until the moment that he holds his baby for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany &amp; Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic), Germany/Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic), Third Reich &amp; Germany, Third Reich &amp; Russia, Union of Soviet Socialist Republics &amp; Russia, union of soviet socialist republics / third reich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All is found [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic and english is not my native language. If there are any errors, I apologize beforehand for them and constructive criticism is allowed and very well appreciated.</p><p>In this fanfic everyone will speak english because is difficult for me changing from language to language. Sorry about that.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't support nazism and although I may put some historical things I do this for pure fiction.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Third Reich had been acting strange lately. At least that was what Japanese and Italian Empire were thinking. He had been having weird cravings at even weirder hours. He had been snappy towards them both and whenever one of them had to accompany him to a morning meeting they had to wait outside of the bathroom for the german to empty his stomach before the meeting.</p><p>At first, they thought he was just nervous. After all they were going to start a war in the whole world, but then the symptoms become more and more notorious and more regular. They even start to joke around, the three of them, about Third Reich being pregnant. After that they earn a hit to their head and they had to deal with a truly angry country all day.</p><p>This time it was the turn of Japanese Empire to keep guard over Third Reich after his morning sickness. He saw Third Reich come out of the bathroom fixing his clothes to look presentable as always. As soon as Third Reich stop fixing his clothes they start to walk towards the meeting.</p><p>“What do we have plan for today” asked the german country, without looking at him.</p><p>“We have the meeting with your commanders, then we are going to meet with Italian Empire for lunch and letter we have another meeting” said Japanese Empire to his friend as they got nearer to the meeting room.</p><p>Third Reich only agree with his head “What is the topic of the one in the afternoon?” he said finally looking at Japanese Empire.</p><p>Japanese Empire start mentally praying that Third Reich wouldn’t see through his lie “The usual stuff really, we want to makes sure that all three of us are aware of what may become of the world” he says as he open the meeting room doors for Third Reich to walk right in.</p><p>“I’m sure that a great new world awaits us after all this is over” Japanese Empire could only agree. After all, wasn’t that what they wanted. For their countries to be richer, more powerful, and greater than they were now.</p><p>The meeting was slow and very demanding, but important none the less, or that was what the german country always says. Finally, after three hours of going back and for repeating numbers and checking plans with the german commanders, the two countries took a break.</p><p>They went for lunch to a nearby café which they frequented. Italian Empire was already waiting for them at their table and as soon as he saw them, he starts waving his hand high in greeting.</p><p>“Is he really one of your best friends” ask the asian empire thinking how in the world does one of the greatest strategist minds ever, chose to have a friend as goofy as Italian Empire.</p><p>“Oldest not best” said the german country correcting him “besides, between you and me I think this war will have enough seriousness and sometimes is nice to have someone to cheer you on” they enter the building and took the stairs to go to the terrace.</p><p>As soon as they sit Italian Empire was already telling them about his latest creation in culinary arts, as he called food. Third Reich call for a waiter and instead of taking the menus that he was offering them they start telling him what each of them will have.</p><p>Japanese Empire order a chicken sandwich while Italian Empire ask for a ham and cheese baguette. Third Reich ask for Würstechen with Sauerkraut and Brötchen.</p><p>The waiter nod at their order and went away to get their food. Japanese and Italian Empire look at their friend. Italian Empire had his mouth wide open while Japanese Empire was just looking at him.</p><p>“I am hungry” said the german, crossing his arms “Do I have to remind you that I empty my stomach this morning?”</p><p>“No, you don’t have, although this is starting to become an habit of yours don’t you think?” said Italian Empire trying to test the waters with his friend.</p><p>Third Reich was about to reply when Japanese Empire interfere “You have just ask for five or more sausages, a cabbage salad and muffins with different flavors” Third Reich was about to defend himself, raising his finger when yet again Japanese Empire interfere “various flavors.”</p><p>Third Reich just cross his arms again and without a good excuse just answer them with a mature response “Shut up and let me eat.”</p><p>The three of them left the topic alone for now and start to talk of different things. Sometime later the waiter brought their dishes and they start to eat. As soon as they finished their food, they pay for it and they start to head to wherever the new meeting was supposed to be.</p><p>They were talking about their food, or at least Italian Empire was talking, and Third Reich was adding some comments here and there, when they arrive to the front doors of a building. Third Reich without looking started following his two friends.</p><p>He saw Japanese Empire go to the receptionist and ask her something. She gave him some directions signaling to her left and then calls for them to follow him.</p><p>Along the way Third Reich start to notice certain traits that a normal building wouldn’t have. He knows that his friends have his back, but he also knows that they will fool him if they think that they know better than him.</p><p>“This is not a meeting, mind telling me what this is about?” his suspicions were proven right when Italian Empire froze right in his spot and make himself little, cowering between his shoulders.</p><p>Japanese Empire stop walking and look at him “We just want to make sure that you really are okay.”</p><p>“I am okay” said third Reich starting to feel his anger flared with each passing minute that they were not out of that building.</p><p>“It’s just a check-up” said Italian Empire looking towards him, still making himself little but with his hands raised, like trying to calm an animal “We are already here and you will see that we will be out as fast as we enter.”</p><p>Japanese Empire was about to say something when one door along the corridor open and a brunette woman stick his head out “Oh you must be mister Third Reich” she said as she got out of the door and invite them inside with her hand.</p><p>Third Reich gave one final look at his friends and he walk past them “For your sake I really hope this will be quick” he heard Italian Empire gulp and he let out a smile at that.</p><p>At least he could still install fear in one of his friends. He took of his hat and went inside the room followed by the other two countries. The doctor told them that her name was Anna and after some quick introductions she proceed to ask for his symptoms.</p><p>Third Reich start listing his symptoms. Sometimes he was interrupted by one of the other two countries, trying to describe more his symptoms, to give more information to the doctor about the condition of the german country and each time that they do that they will get an scowl from said german country.</p><p>He couldn’t be completely angry with them. They brought him here because they were worried about him, but he could get angry at them doing this behind his back.</p><p>The doctor stood up and ask for the german country to follow her behind a green curtain that was in the room. In there she asks for him to take of his upper clothes that weren’t his shirt. She starts to take his vital signs and measurements and write down something in her notebook.</p><p>She asks him to stay there and went to talk to the other two countries. Third Reich could hear her telling them to wait outside for a moment. They accept and he heard Italian Empire telling him that they would be outside if he needed them.</p><p>Third Reich told him that he couldn’t understand why he would need them for but smile none the less at his friend’s concern for him. As soon as the door slide shut, he saw the doctor get in front of him. That was when the uncomfortable questions start.</p><p>“I want to ask you a few personal questions, may I?” she said giving him the voice with her hand signaling him. He just agreed.</p><p>“Do you as countries have gender?” Third Reich was confused to hear this particular question because he couldn’t fathom why she could need that information but answer her none the less.</p><p>“We do have genders, male and female, but they are more aesthetic than anything” the doctor nod at him and start to write things down in the same page that she wrote down previously.</p><p>It seemed that she grasped more or less the idea and yet he couldn’t grasp why she needed to know this “Why do you ask?”</p><p>She raises her head to look at him and instead of answering him she asks him another question “Can a male country get pregnant?” that make him freeze in his place. Now he knew what she was thinking.</p><p>“Yes” Third Reich answer only that because he already knew what she was going to ask next.</p><p>“Have you had sex with another country during the last three months or so?” he nods. He had been having relations for more than just three months with certain soviet country.</p><p>In that moment everything added up. His morning sickness. The rapid changes in mood. His cravings. He looks down at his stomach and saw a little bump in his shirt. He had thought that it was because he was eating more than usual, but now he knows that it wasn’t just food.</p><p>He hears the doctor approach him. “We cannot tell by now for certain because it may be too soon yet, but mister Third Reich” he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he raise his head to look at her. Brown eyes meet his own blue. “You have all the symptoms for a pregnancy of three months.”</p><p>She explained the situation to him and told him another few things that he should know about pregnancies. Yet Third Reich couldn’t care less. He was supposed to start a war in a year, and he was pregnant.</p><p>The doctor could say that it was too soon to tell but both knew that all his symptoms indicated only one thing, and they were clear as day as for what it might be the cause.</p><p>He dresses himself again with his sweater and his jacket. Maybe tightening a little bit more his jacket. The doctor bid him farewell but before he could open the door, he looks towards her and ask, because he knows that he got to ask the horrible question.</p><p>“Is there a way to get rid of it?” she denies with his head and look him in the eyes.</p><p>“We don’t know how such an intrusion may affect your body or the country in itself” he nods towards her and exit the consulting room without another word.</p><p>Italian and Japanese Empire were waiting outside of the room and as soon as he got out of it, they stood up and went towards him. He just put on his hat and walk towards the exit.</p><p>“Wait Reich!” shouted Italian Empire from where he left them. After seeing that his friend wouldn’t stop, they catch up to him.</p><p>Once they walk right beside him and got out of that building, Japanese Empire was the first one to talk.</p><p>“What did the doctor say?”</p><p>Third Reich stop walking. He didn’t know what to tell them. One side of him wanted this to not be real and the other part of himself was drowning with the reality of what was happening.</p><p>“She said some things that I need to think about” he would not tell them until he knows what he was going to do with the baby. He didn’t want the baby, but he clearly couldn’t get rid of it without medical help. He needed time to think this through.</p><p>“You did say that this was it for the day, am I right?” Said Third Reich looking towards his right, where Japanese Empire was, without letting him see his face. Japanese Empire nod at him.</p><p>Without looking at either of them he continues talking “If you excuse me, I will go to my house. There are some things that I need to put in order.”</p><p>He left without waiting for a response. Italian Empire was about to go behind him, but Japanese Empire stop him. When Italian Empire look towards him to shout at him, he saw that Japanese Empire wasn’t looking at him, instead he was watching the german go. Both were worried about the recent behavior of their german friend and they could just hope that whatever was happening will not affect him on the upcoming months that will lead to the war.</p><p>Two months went by without anyone noticing anything different in Third Reich. His morning sickness had stop and he could notice when one of his mood swings was showing up, enough for him to control himself.</p><p>Two months since his first visit with Dr. Anna and Third Reich went back to that building. He had to be sure that there was a baby growing up inside him, if only because he had a little ray of hope that it was just a false alarm.</p><p>Dr. Anna check his vital signs again and took his measurements, his belly had grown from size but not enough that he couldn’t hide it with sweaters. A really well played excuse due to the fact that soon there will be winter to think about. Once she had finished her check-up, he redress himself and follow her towards her desk.</p><p>Once seated she confirmed his worst fears, he was definitely pregnant, and she told him that he had a relatively small belly compared to other women around that time. For that she gave him a list of foods that he could add to his diet that would be beneficial for the baby and for him while he was leading the war.</p><p>She also told him what to expect for the upcoming months, and due to the current circumstances, to come see her in a month or as close to that as possible. He thanks her and got out of the building, now turning into a hospital, due to the war that was coming.</p><p>In the following weeks he prepared everything for the war. He had to see what section of his army he was going to leave behind to fight Poland and what part he was going to give to USSR for his upcoming battle with Finland.</p><p>He had to make various strategies for his people in the colder weather and he was going from meeting to meeting making sure that his army was ready and that his commanders understood his strategies.</p><p>Italian Empire and Japanese Empire were getting their armies ready in their respective fronts. Therefore, they hadn’t seen each other much these days. It was fine with Third Reich for the most part. The only times that he missed them were when he was having lunch or when he was alone in his house at the end of the day.</p><p>Since his father’s dead he had started to hate silence. His father was a really stoic man and he didn’t like noise around the house. Ever since his dead, Third Reich needed to be surrounded by noise to not be tormented by his father’s ghost, because of that when he got home, he started to do his usual chores thinking out loud, even though he look like a crazy man.</p><p>One of those days he got home early. He had been all morning reexamining every strategy that they have come up with and Third Reich was left with little to think of after that. He was making his food when the door to the backyard slam on itself due to the wind that enter the house. Third Reich got to the door and shut it putting the lock in place.</p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you to keep that door close.”</p><p>Third Reich turn around faster than his feet could keep up and before he could fall, he put a hand in the wall beside him. He knew that voice, he could recognize that voice anywhere, it was his father’s. He looks up, searching with his eyes the whole kitchen, waiting for something to happen. He was going to get off the wall when he hears it again.</p><p>“Look at yourself so scared of a ghost” Third Reich put his back to the wall searching for the source of the voice.</p><p>“You were always so weak, so pitiful” Third Reich start to cover his ears with his hands and shut his eyes hoping that his father will shut up.</p><p>“The only thing that you were good for was for using your mind. What good did it do me in the war” Third Reich slide over the wall trying to make himself little “It was useless, you were useless, always making noise, always painting or dreaming.”</p><p>He started to cry without making a sound, he knew that his father hated when he cries but he hated more when he made noise while crying. He will punish him putting him in the cellar without a single light again.</p><p>“You let them kill me, your plan was not enough, you were useless” Third Reich was reviving his past and he wanted it to stop. He didn’t want to be alone with his father’s ghost.</p><p>That’s when he felt it. He felt butterflies in his stomach and then a strong pressure in his belly. It was his baby. His baby was there with him. He hugs his belly and start to hush him. He starts telling him that they were okay, that he was there for him.</p><p>He rubs his belly trying to calm his baby. After a long time talking to his baby, he realized that his father had went away. He looks down at his belly. He wasn’t alone anymore. He had his baby and his baby had him.</p><p>He stood up and clean his tears with the back of his hand. He went to the stove and continue cooking. He poured more water into his soup before it burned completely and start talking to his baby about anything that came to his mind.</p><p>Looking at the species section he grabbed the oregano and before he adds it to the soup he stops. He touches his belly and put the spice back on its place. He had made a decision. He will raise the baby growing inside him. His baby.</p><p>He got his next check-up with Dr. Anna a week after the incident with his father. In the check-up she gave him some exercises and changed his diet again. After that he announced to his commanders that he was pregnant.</p><p>His commanders for the most part congratulate him and the ones that were doubtful of the pregnancy remain shut when he give them his cheshire cat smile and a cold and murderous look that made them understand that him being pregnant did not weaken him in anyway.</p><p>Some days later USSR sent him a letter requesting his presences at Russian territory.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Clarifications: Oregano is a highly abortive condiment.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I brought you a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was in his desk in the main government building with a paper in front of him and a pen in his hand. The letter that USSR sent him just said that he wanted to make sure that some of his strategies did match with his. Third Reich couldn’t find anything wrong on the letter. It makes complete sense to do that. The problem was that he hadn’t tell him the big news yet and he didn’t want to.</p><p>He knew what he was going to write in the paper. He was going to send one of his commanders instead, too scared of what the soviet country might do to him once he knew that he was pregnant with his child, but somehow it didn’t feel like the right thing to do.</p><p>He put his pen down and rest his head on his hands, hiding his face. He didn’t know what to do. He was not scared of USSR, but he feared what he could do to his baby. As if reading his mind his baby kicked him on the belly.</p><p>Third Reich look at his belly and start rubbing it. He wanted the best for his baby and that meant that he had to at least give a chance to the father of his baby. Knowing what he had to do he grab the pen and start writing down the letter.</p><p>For the following days he would wake up and do his morning stretches that Dr. Anna had recommended for him. He would take a shower, dress himself in clothes that fit and hide more his physique and prepare himself breakfast. He would do all this while talking with his baby.</p><p>He will ask his baby if he prefer oatmeal or eggs, if he should wear the black shirt or the black sweater. Sometimes the baby will kick his belly other times he will stay silent. Either way Third Reich keep on talking to him.</p><p>He would be at meetings and he would resist passing his hand through his belly and when they got home he will talk to his baby non-stop about what they needed to pack and what things he should take and what not.</p><p>Finally, the day before their departure arrive. Third Reich had moved ahead the squad of the army that would go to Russia. He was going to go with them, but his commanders convince him that he should wait to take his monthly visit with Dr. Anna before departing.</p><p>He went to his monthly visit and she check him for his seventh month of pregnancy, given him some vitamins that she recommended to take during his trip to the colder country. She said that he didn’t need to worry about his size of the belly being smaller than usual, that his baby was growing accordingly and that she couldn’t recognize any difficulties.</p><p>She also wrote down in a piece of paper how far in between he will take the vitamins and in case he felt some way or another she indicated what to take for any emergencies that could come up with the baby while she was not there. He thanked her and went to get the needed vitamins and medicines for his trip.</p><p>The next day he was already taking his flight to Russia. He was on the airplane trying and failing to not be nervous. This was not the first time that he was traveling, nor the first time that he will be in Russian territory, but he was really scared of the reaction that USSR will have to the news. Main reason, he didn’t know how he will handle it.</p><p>USSR has always been nice to him, some may even call it gentlemanlike, but he was his lover. His wife from what he gathered had everything since she married him, except love. Everyone knows that USSR marry her just for politics and to have a heir to the country. Other than that, both were just civil to each other.</p><p>His kids have always lived in luxuries and both of them had had the best education that all Russia could have, little Russia was fluent already in two languages and starting his third one at just five and he was being instructed by his father in the handle of different weaponry and politics as well as strategies.</p><p>In Belarus case she is learning his second language and is already really good at taking things without someone noticing at only two. Both are being instructed in ballet and in case of Russia he is being instructed in an instrument of his liking.</p><p>They were the pride of his father and every chance he got to talk about them he would, but they were his legitimate kids. He knew that his baby was going to be illegitimate all his life.</p><p>His two options as lover would be, either he tells him to keep the baby and to never search for him again or he will try to keep the baby and isolate them from everyone. Third Reich was really praying for the first one and at the thought of being separated from his baby he hugs his belly with his arms. He would do anything to keep his baby with him.</p><p>He arrived at Russian territory at sundown when the weather is in his coldest. Because of that he put on a warmer and thicker coat than the one that he uses on his territory. He was glad that the sweater that he was wearing was loose and that the coat covers his belly because he wanted to tell USSR, not show it to him.</p><p>He saw the car that USSR sent for him and start walking towards the man that was standing right beside the car. The driver opened the door and took his bag to put it in the back. As soon as he got inside, he took out a bag of nuts from his right pocket and start to eat them to have something to do in the long ride that awaited him.</p><p>In the ride to USSR’s house Third Reich though seriously about his relationship with him and somehow convince himself that maybe there was a third option. Maybe an option in which he could keep his past life, being a lover to USSR, and the one that awaited him with his baby.</p><p>He was too engrossed on his thinking that he got startled when the driver opens his door offering him a hand to stand. He took his hand and thank him for it. He walked the stairs and knock on the door.</p><p>He knew that when the doors open, he would be received by a young Russia, what he didn’t expect was how tall he would be. The boy was five years old and he already reach his stomach.</p><p>“Hello Reich” said Russia from the door with one of his biggest smiles.</p><p>He loved when the german country came to their house. His father would spend more time with them, and he would be more happy than usual. Also, the german country tell him really cool stories and cooked him delicious food, he even had help him with his homework and teach him how to ride a bicycle.</p><p>“Hello little Rus” Third Reich said, doing a little bow to the kid in front of him. Russia let out a short laugh and grabbed the country by his hand letting him in.</p><p>“Papa is just finishing dinner. I will go for mama and Bela” Russia says while he led Third Reich to the kitchen through the big house.</p><p>Third Reich just look behind his back to thank the driver for setting inside his bag. The driver just took out his hat and bow to him before closing the door “and you will make sure that papa doesn’t burn himself” said Russia finally letting his hand go and pushing him a little towards the kitchen.</p><p>“Not to worry even if he got burn, we wouldn’t know, with him being completely red” both laugh a little at his joke and Russia went to get his mother and sister. Third Reich watch him go and was about to turn around when he feels strong arms embracing him.</p><p>“You didn’t know? Red is the new hot” said a strong voice at his ear. Third Reich hurriedly grab the arms of USSR and twirl himself so that know he was facing him.</p><p>“I have always known that I am hot, in fact too hot for you” said the german, falling in their little flirting.</p><p>USSR grabbed his waist and pull him close enough to kiss him on the mouth. Third Reich held his hands in USSR chest so that his belly wouldn’t betray him and push him after a second or two.</p><p>“I think the boss send me to check on your food” said Third Reich caressing USSR’s cheek and then walking past him to the kitchen.</p><p>He took his hat and coat and put it on a chair in the kitchen. He rolled up his sleeves and start seeing what was in the stove.</p><p>“You have gained a few pounds” he could feel, more than see USSR behind him.</p><p>“Does it bother you?”</p><p>“No, I think somehow that is the reason you seem a little happier and clearly you feel more comfortable using bigger sweaters” he grabbed again his waist and start to move his hands lower. He was glad he went lower and not went to embrace him “Maybe you could use mine.”</p><p> Third Reich heard the proposition loud and clear and his doctor said that he couldn’t, and he seriously needed to tell him before this went out of control. He moves USSR hands and turn around to see him face to face.</p><p>“USSR, I have to tell you something.”</p><p>USSR at hearing those words look him in the eye and grab his hands.</p><p>Third Reich divert his eyes to the corridor. He needed to tell him, but he couldn’t do it if he was looking at him. He was about to tell him. He was already with the mouth open when he saw USSR’s wife walk along the corridor.</p><p>“Wife. Let go” USSR let go of his hands and put himself beside him on the stove. Third Reich took a spoon and open the first pot that he found and taste it.</p><p>“You cannot have a discussion without getting your fist bloodied, but you can cook really tasty food” Third Reich told him because it did taste good and he needed to fill in the silence before they look suspicious.</p><p>“Yes, he is a very good chef and we would enjoy more of his food if he was more at home” he hears the wife of USSR say.</p><p>He hated that women. Not because she had everything that he wanted but because she didn’t appreciate everything that she has. Third Reich count to three to grab strength to look at her.</p><p>He turns around and his eyes went wide with shock. In front of him there was USSR’s wife with a big belly. He could feel his grip on the spoon tightening and his shock being replaced by numbness.</p><p>“Surprise!” little Russia said with a big smile directed at him. He was holding the little hand of Bela in one of his hands while the other was holding his mother’s “I’m going to have a brother.”</p><p>“Well, we suppose he is a boy, but we aren’t sure yet” said USSR shaking the ushanka of his oldest.</p><p>Third Reich just put on a fake smile on his face and pick up Belarus who was holding her hands above her head for him. If his father had taught him something it was to never let anyone know how devastated one simple action can let him feel. He congratulated them both and USSR send her to sit on the dining room.</p><p>Third Reich gave Russia the dishes and giving Belarus a kiss in the nose, that made her laugh, he set her down and gave her the cutlery. He told them to put on the table while he starts to taste the other pots. He condiment some and others he turns off. Russia came back to take the glasses and he starts to put the soup into bowls.</p><p>“You are not happy” said USSR beside him.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me she was pregnant again.”</p><p>“I wanted to surprise you. You were really happy when she was pregnant of Bela” said USSR trying to put a hand on him but didn’t when Third Reich hit the stove with his fist.</p><p>“That was different” Third Reich said turning towards him.</p><p>“How is that different?”</p><p>It was different because when Belarus was born, he had a little girl to spoil just as he spoiled Russia. It was different because he had seen those two grow for three years now and he count them as his own, he had taken more care of them than his mother had.</p><p>It was different because back then he wasn’t pregnant with his baby. It was different because now he knew that he got no chance for USSR to care even a little bit for his baby. Third Reich knew why the situation was different but after what he just saw he wasn’t going to share that information with USSR.</p><p> USSR after seeing he wasn’t going to answer keep on talking “What is different? Should I have to remind you that she is my wife” Third Reich felt that like a slap.</p><p>He put on his cheshire smile, the one that his father teach him to master long ago to provoke intimidation without being hostile, because what scares you more than seeing someone smiling with confidence when they shouldn’t and not knowing the reason behind it.</p><p>“No need to remind me USSR. We all know what role we play” He turn towards the stove and finish serving the soup. He grabbed two bowls and walk right past him.</p><p>The dinner was peaceful. All of Third Reich’s attention was on hearing Russia tell him new adventures that he had since the last time he had visit them and checking that Bela didn’t make a mess of his dress or the food.</p><p>As soon as they finish the dishes, he stood up to clean the table. The wife of USSR excuse herself and thank Third Reich for the attention. The four that were left in the table start to tidy everything in silence, except for Bela who wanted to only be held by the german country.</p><p>Third Reich was putting the clean dishes on their respective place one by one when he noticed that Bela was already asleep in his shoulder. He signals USSR with his head and USSR nod at him. Third Reich left the dish that was in his hand and went upstairs to tuck her in.</p><p>Bela always did that when Third Reich was at USSR’S home. Thinking that if she falls asleep holding him, he wouldn’t have to return to his homeland. After tucking her in, he seats beside her in the bed and rubs her cheek with the back of his hand. He loves those kids as his own.</p><p>He went downstairs and when he didn’t see USSR in the kitchen, he let go of the breath that he was holding. He saw Russia putting away the dishes that he left, and Third Reich went in to help him.</p><p>“Are you mad with papa?”</p><p>Third Reich curse himself. He forgot how observant Russia could be.</p><p>“Yes, I am” He says as he continues to put away the dishes.</p><p>“Why?” Third Reich just put his hands on the counter. He was mad with USSR because he got him in this predicament. He was mad at him because USSR will never love his baby as much as he loves his kids. He was mad at USSR because he wasn’t his priority.</p><p>“I don’t know little Rus” he felt a hand grab his sweater. He looks down to see a little Russia hesitating with himself.</p><p>“Do you need a hug?” He definitely needed a hug, but he was more scared of anyone in this house finding his little secret.</p><p>“No thank you Rus, maybe what I need is a few hours of sleep to clear my mind” Russia nod his head and continue putting away the dishes.</p><p>Once they finish tidying the kitchen, they went upstairs, and Third Reich made sure to tuck in the boy before he went to his designated room. He closed his door and stood with his back to the door for a few minutes, in complete darkness. He looks at his window and walk towards it reclining in the wall next to it.</p><p>USSR gave him that room just because of the view it has. In the day, in front of his window he could see a field full of chamomile flowers. He remembers USSR telling him that that typical flower of Russia reminds him so much of the german country. Third Reich thought because of his flag with the white circle and its black cross.</p><p>At that time, he smiled at his lover as he felt save in his arms. Right now, in the same room and completely alone he felt just numb. It was November and all the chamomiles that spring brought were more than dead.</p><p>He saw a ray of light enter his room and he turn around to look at a very tall figure. He knew who he was. And he didn’t want to see him right now</p><p>“I brought your bag” said USSR letting the bag down beside him.</p><p>“Thank you, you can go now.”</p><p>“We need to talk.”</p><p>Third Reich turned his head at the window again after hearing those words.</p><p>“I am really tired. It was a stressful flight and I need my sleep to be at my best tomorrow morning, when you show me your strategies”, he told him without taking his eyes off the window.</p><p>He saw the ray of light go out. He looks at the door trying to will that man to open it again and refuse to let him alone, but he knew that that wasn’t going to happen. He walks to his bed and sit on it.</p><p>He let out a sob and all the numbness that he had felt previously turn into sadness and betrayal and came crashing down in tears. He couldn’t keep out the tears and much less the sobs. He had giving himself some kind of hope and now he was paying for it.</p><p>He hated USSR because he couldn’t love him like he was supposed to. He hated USSR because he had to get him involve in a loveless marriage. He hated USSR because he was a good father. He hated USSR because he had to make him feel like he was the only one. He hated him so much because he couldn’t blame him for anything that had happen to him.</p><p>He hated himself for that, because he was weak, he was useless, he couldn’t say no when USSR seduce him that first day that, started this affair, even though he knew that he was a married country. He hated himself so much because for his own actions he was reduce to this ball of tears and completely alone.</p><p>He felt his baby kick him reminding him that he wasn’t alone, again. His baby was there with him and he will protect them with his life. His tears didn’t stop but he start to talk to the baby. He told them that he was fine, that they will be fine.</p><p>Together they will get through this. He will never let anyone touch them. Even if his father didn’t love them, he will love them unconditionally. He will always be there for them.</p><p>“To who are you talking to?” Third Reich open his eyes, he didn’t remember closing them, and looking at his feet he could see a ray of light filtering through his room and a shadow that was blocking it more or less.</p><p>He looks towards the origin of the shadow and he notice a very confused Russia. Russia at not hearing the german country say anything gets in the room and close the door behind him. He walks right to the other country and notice how he hugs his stomach.</p><p>“Are you pregnant?”</p><p>Third Reich trying to protect the baby hugs himself even more.</p><p>He connects his eyes with the ones of Russia. His Rus was too young to understand but those purple eyes show worry over him. His little boy was there trying to help him, not hurt him and that made him smile. He nods at him cleaning some of his tears with his hands.</p><p>“Can I touch them?” ask Russia raising one of his little hands.</p><p>Third Reich nods grabbing gently the hand of Russia and putting it where his baby last kicked him. Both wait a few minutes until the baby kick the hand of Russia. Russia opened his eyes wide and laugh at the kick.</p><p>“Did you feel that?” Russia ask him and Third Reich nod at the kid’s enthusiasm. He put both hands in his stomach and the german country let him “So who’s the father?”</p><p>Third Reich freeze at that. He starts moving his head from side to side slowly. He couldn’t tell him that his father was the one.</p><p>“He doesn’t have one.”</p><p>Russia let a tiny oh and start fidgeting with his hands “Is this why you were so silent at dinner?”</p><p>Third Reich couldn’t help but smile at how observant that kid could be. He nods keeping his smile in place.</p><p>“Then you can stay with us until you have them” said Russia with the same enthusiasm as before.</p><p>Third Reich started to deny with his head but got interrupted by Russia’s words “Yes you can, I’m sure that papa will accept you and the baby could grow beside my little brother. I will protect him, and we would play hide and seek. I could even teach him how to play piano.”</p><p>The image that Russia painted was something that he desired with all his heart, but he knew that that was not what reality had in stored for him.</p><p>“I will see if I tell him or not” at that Russia got static and hug him throwing him of balance and almost making him fall.</p><p>Russia let him go and touch his belly again hoping that the baby kicked him again. The baby did kick him again and Russia got all giddy and put again both hands.</p><p>“You can talk to them you know?” Russia look at Third Reich confused “The baby can hear us” Russia nodded and was about to talk to them when he looks up and ask him another question.</p><p>“Is a girl or a boy?”</p><p>Third Reich thought of that, he didn’t know for sure their gender but looking at Russia he felt something telling him that the baby was male “I think that he is a boy”</p><p>Russia’s smile got a little bit bigger and started to talk to his baby.</p><p>“Hey little brother, I’m Russia and I’m seriously waiting for you to come out and come play with me” Third Reich laugh at that “You don’t know it yet but I feel that you are going to be my favorite brother and I will protect you from other countries that think bad of you.”</p><p>Third Reich couldn’t wish more for that to truly happen. For Russia and his baby to grow together like brothers. For them to have the back of each other.</p><p>He wanted his baby to not grow alone and have brothers to play with and to laugh with. So with Russia talking to him and his baby, he let for just that night imagine that he would raise his baby alongside USSR and his kids.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Clarifications: I gave no name to USSR’s wife on purpose. Third Reich hate the women and never care to learn her name, besides is not really important for the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Third Reich was up early. He did his morning routine. He talked to his baby as much as he could, since he knew that all day long his baby will be ignored. He did his exercises and took a shower.</p><p>He took his vitamins and then got dress in his usual outfit, with the only difference being a looser sweater than his normal one and a shirt underneath for the colder weather. Before he opens the door, he rubs his belly one last time and brace himself for a day with the soviets.</p><p>He got to the kitchen and start preparing the favorite breakfast of Russia, syrnikis. Since he became friends with Italian Empire, he had taken pleasure in the simplicity that following a recipe brought and since it was a favorite of his little Rus, he had taken a certain liking to that one.</p><p>USSR had taught him how to do them on his second visit to that country. He had prepared them in one of his free days and Russia had been so excited for the breakfast that Third Reich asked the soviet country to teach him, if only to gain points with Russia.</p><p>He was already putting the small semi-pancakes on a plate when he hears a noise. Turning around to look behind him he sees a still sleepy Russia in the doorframe of the kitchen.</p><p>“Good morning Rus”</p><p>Russia wave his hand and gave a quiet good morning. Third Reich smile at the kid. He has his ushanka on, but he could see that underneath it, his hair was a mess. He signals the kid to get closer and offer him a syrniki that was cold enough for him to eat.</p><p>Russia at seeing what the german country was offering, open his eyes completely and Third Reich could see how he shook himself from his sleep at seeing the semi-pancake. Russia thank him and grab the offered piece. He then put a stool beside Third Reich, where the stove wouldn’t be near him and look him do the syrnikis.</p><p>“Have you thought of names for him?” ask Russia with his mouth full of the Syrniki.</p><p>Third Reich look at the little kid beside him and deny with his head “I like a few names of my homeland, but I believe they aren’t fit for a country.”</p><p>“And if you name him after your father?”</p><p>Third Reich freeze at that, why would he do that “My father put me Russia as part of the name of my grandfather, although it wasn’t because he loved him. From what he told me he said that he named me like that so that someday I could clean that name.”</p><p>Third Reich look at Russia with newfound curiosity. He knew about Russian Empire and he knew that USSR hated the way his father thought, after all he killed him. What he wasn’t aware of, was the reason behind Russia’s name. Third Reich just nods at the kid. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” He lately wasn’t paying attention to his environment and he blame it completely on his baby. Third Reich didn’t turn around but answer USSR anyway.</p><p>“How to do syrnikis.”</p><p>“Do you want papa?” said Russia grabbing another two and offering one of them to his father.</p><p>USSR grab it and before Russia could take a third one Third Reich hit his hand playfully with the spatula and signals him to the clean dishes. Russia understands the signal and gives him a smile, before going to put the table.</p><p>Third Reich finishes doing the syrnikis and with a plate full of them walks past USSR to go to the table, but before he could get to the door USSR grabs his arm.</p><p>“Are you still mad at me?”</p><p>Third Reich turns just his head to look at him and gives him the same smile of the night before “I thought that the fact that I didn’t wish you a good morning was enough answer” he shook his arm of USSR’s grip and walk out of the kitchen.</p><p>Since the three of them were the only ones up at that hour, their breakfast went in relative silence. Russia was very busy eating as many syrnikis as he could, and USSR was reading the newspaper. That left Third Reich with just his mind and a delicious breakfast, even if he did it.</p><p>Once they finish and Russia is full, they clean the table and leave the dishes for the housemaid to wash. Russia goes to take a bath before one of his tutors arrive, but before Third Reich and USSR go out, he makes them promise him that they will be back to take lunch with him.</p><p>The ride to the military base was uncomfortable. Neither of them spoked nor look at each other. USSR kept his eyes on the road and Third Reich on his window. Once they got out of the car USSR open the door for him to get in. He thanks him and follow the taller country to a meeting room with maps all over the walls.</p><p>“Which ones are the ones that you got a concern with?” Third Reich said while tracking with his gloved finger the red lines on a map that was on the table.</p><p>“This one” said USSR with his hand raised to a map in front of him. He waited for Third Reich to look at him to move his hand to the next one to his right “This one” after saying that he changes of raised hand and look across the table “And that one.”</p><p>Third Reich look at the one across the table and sigh. The first one was of Poland, the second one of Finland and the final one was of the whole Europe. The first two will be easy, the last one wouldn’t be because that one got mixed strategies of his, Italian and Japanese Empire.</p><p>“It could have been easier asking you which one you didn’t have concern with” said Third Reich taking of his coat.</p><p>USSR snort and clap his back “Let’s start then.”</p><p>They spend all morning going back and forth between USSR strategies and the ones of Third Reich. Compering positions and movements, asking the reason behind one tactic and the other just to be certain that was the best route of attack on each case.</p><p>They finish the ones in Poland without a hitch since that one they had plan it together. They have just finished the one in Finland and were going to move to the one of Europe when Third Reich felt his baby kick. His baby had been kicking all day and he had to stop himself from rubbing his belly every time.</p><p>It was as if the baby wanted to tell his father on his own. He ignores him once again and walk to the other side of the table just to feel a kick again. He knew that his baby was strong and was still growing but that one really hurt.</p><p>He put his hand over his belly and rub a little, while USSR was putting away the notes that they had taken, hoping that it will be enough to calm his baby and that his hand was out of USSR’s vision. He hears USSR walking towards him and lowers his hand.</p><p>“Last one and we are done” says the soviet as he stands beside him “maybe this one will take us all day” continue USSR while rubbing his chin, trying to calculate the time that it will take them to see all the tactics through.</p><p>Third Reich nod, he was starting to get tired of standing all day long in front of the maps and he was hungry. He felt his baby kick him two more times. He was really mad that his mother. He hadn’t given him attention all morning, and Third Reich couldn’t calm him. He needed a way out.</p><p>“Do you know what time it is? I think we should have a pause before we continue.”</p><p>USSR look at him cocking his head to one side “The famous Third Reich, known for being able to stand a whole day without sitting or eating wants a break?” USSR took his chin and made him look at his eyes “Are you okay?”</p><p>Third Reich moved his head from the hold and fix his uniform to have his hands doing something.</p><p>“You don’t need to worry about me USSR I’m fine. I just don’t want to make Russia upset” he said looking right at the map, not even glancing at him.</p><p>USSR look at his right arm, where his watch was. He nods at him and walk ahead to take the coats of both, giving him his.</p><p>“Remind me again why you didn’t want me to buy you a watch?” said USSR putting his own coat.</p><p>“It ruins the aesthetic and I have one, which I only take to places where I know there won’t be any clock around” he said putting his coat and adjusting the strap that it had “I didn’t know that your meeting room wouldn’t have a clock”</p><p>“It distracts my men from the meeting.”</p><p>If Third Reich could be a whole day without food or rest, that man could be a whole day on a meeting until the issue was resolved. Both were men of strong ideas, of how the world should work, and both wanted something greater for their respective countries. After all, that was how the german sold his war to USSR.</p><p>They got in the car and USSR start to drive them towards his house. They were at mid-drive when USSR decide to break the peace that they had.</p><p>“What was what you were going to tell me yesterday in the kitchen?” Third Reich gave himself a clap in the back for not flinching. He didn’t look at him nor move either “Reich, answer me.”</p><p>He wasn’t going to answer his question. He lost that right the day before.</p><p>“You know I don’t take kindly to those who order me around” Third Reich says while starting to play with his gloved fingers.</p><p>“You are really compliant when you are below me” USSR joke around but Third Reich wouldn’t have it. He still felt betrayed at USSR’s comment the night before.</p><p>“As you have made clear, whatever happens in bed doesn’t have anything to do with our real lives.”</p><p>“How much longer will you be angry at me for that?”</p><p>“You would be surprised how easy, we Germans, can hold resentment” says Third Reich finally looking at him.</p><p>“You really think that you can be angry with me for that long? Only because I told you how roles were played?” USSR turn his face to him briefly only to see him and then turn again to the road ahead.</p><p>He couldn’t believe Third Reich. They were finally together after months of not seeing each other and he was being dramatic. The comment of USSR made Third Reich’s anger flare. USSR was right. He just said the truth, but he didn’t like the truth and everything that he doesn’t like he changes. This was no different.</p><p>“I think that’s what you don’t understand, I didn’t like the role you assigned me with, and I will not play that role again” said Third Reich putting his famous cheshire smile and looking sideways at USSR to see his reaction.</p><p>USSR look at him and his eyes met. One set of eyes was full of disbelief while the other set had pure unadulterated satisfaction at seeing the other.</p><p>“You can’t be serious?”</p><p>“Oh? I am enjoying this too much for me to be serious” Third Reich said looking at the road “You should look at the road USSR, we don’t want to be late for Russia’s lunch.”</p><p>USSR did as was told just by instinct. He was confused. He didn’t understand what was happening. The fact that Third Reich had such control of the situation and didn’t end it in chaos made it difficult for him to assimilate. Third Reich had ended his affair in such a casual manner that he hadn’t left room for any discussion at all. He left the famous USSR speechless.</p><p>After a few minutes of silent driving USSR got his bearings back and try to restart the discussion. He couldn’t lose the country that he loves. He didn’t know how he was going to fix this, but he had to do something. USSR was known for never apologizing or not knowing how to, but this time at least he had to try.</p><p>“Reich I-” USSR was cut short by the german country.</p><p>“Oh my, USSR not exploding after not getting what he wants? That must be a new record” Said Third Reich, mocking the soviet “Did you seriously believe that after you talk to me like a simple whore I would still be wrapped around your little finger?” Third Reich didn’t look at him again but didn’t stop smiling either “Pity, I thought you knew me well.”</p><p>Third Reich could see USSR’s house from where they were and as soon as the car stop moving, he open his door and step outside of it. He walks to the front door and waits for the other country. He looked behind him and took satisfaction at seeing the other stumble in his own feet, trying to catch up to him. Good, it was time for him to feel lost and confused.</p><p>“Reich wait, I-”</p><p>“Do you mind opening the door? I need to go to the restroom” Third Reich wasn’t going to give him the chance to say anything.</p><p>USSR opened the door and Third Reich entered the house, going straight to his room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, first of all sorry it’s short. I am not really comfortable with this chapter. I am fine with the dialogue but the acclimation of it is a whole other thing. If you don’t like it sorry. I am trying my best but is kinda fishy and if you know how I could improve it, ideas are always welcome. </p><p>Clarifications: The syrniki is a typical breakfast from Eurasia or at least that’s what I have understood.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry guys for not posting yesterday. I was doing another fic idea because that one couldn’t leave me alone but I’m back and with a new chapter. </p><p>I hope you enjoy this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Third Reich did go to the restroom, but after that he also took a seat at his bed and let out a satisfied laugh. He rubbed his belly and thanked his baby for not kicking him while he was putting USSR in his place. He stays seated a few seconds more basking in the peace that ending with USSR had brought him.</p><p>His baby was now safe from his father’s grip and he could start a new life with him without fear. He will have to take care of his baby alone but that didn’t bother him even a little bit. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.</p><p>Third Reich smiled at himself while rubbing gently his belly. Now everything that he could feel was excitement. In a few months he will finally meet his baby and he couldn’t wait anymore to see his little face and hold him for the first time.</p><p>After he took his vitamins and talk a little to his baby, he went downstairs to help with the lunch. He passed the living room and after hearing laughter coming from it, he changes his direction to where the sound came from.</p><p>He enters the room and he see Belarus playing with Russia and her mother sitting on a sofa. As soon as Belarus sees him, she runs to him asking to be picked up. Russia just stood up and ask him to play with them.</p><p>Third Reich was going to refuse to help with the lunch, but before he could tell them that, USSR’s wife plead him if he could. She explained that because of her pregnancy she couldn’t, and Third Reich agree after that.</p><p>He let Russia pull him towards their personal garden, not before putting some coats on them and some other garments. They played hide and seek at first and after the kids got tired of that they made a snowman together. USSR call them inside after that.</p><p>Third Reich was too busy taking the kids coats and his own to notice that there was a tiny puddle of water on the entrance floor, right beside the stairs. He was following the kids inside the house when he steps on it and almost fall, if not because he grabbed on to the stairs railing.</p><p>Russia and Belarus help steady him, and they keep on walking. They pass the dining room where USSR was serving lunch in plates and Third Reich tells the kids to go to their father and tell him that he’ll be there shortly, he was just going to clean the puddle.</p><p>The kids nod at him and rush to his father telling him about the puddle and about their day. Third Reich for his part went for a towel in the kitchen to take to the entrance. He grabs one from the closet where they keep them when he hears a loud thud.</p><p>Third Reich tried to identify from where did the sound had come but heard nothing after that. He closes the closet doors and goes to the dining room to see if the kids were okay. When he got there the three Russians weren’t moving, waiting to hear another sound or so Third Reich thought.</p><p>“Is everyone okay?” ask Third Reich after no one moved for a few seconds. USSR nod.</p><p>“It wasn’t in here” USSR left the pot that he was holding in the table and left the dining room shouting for his wife “Zhenshchina? everything alright?” Nobody answered him.</p><p>Third Reich follow him along with the kids. They had just turn for the corridor that lead to the stairs and entrance when they saw USSR’s wife laying on the floor beside the stairs.</p><p>USSR and Third Reich ran to her and USSR lift her torso calling for her to respond. Third Reich saw a small puddle of blood on the floor and put a hand on the back of her head. He touches something wet and when he put his hand to the light, he sees that it has blood.</p><p>“She hit her head” Third Reich says showing up his palm to USSR “You need to get her to the hospital now.”</p><p>USSR nods and while he was lifting his wife and accommodating her in his arms, Third Reich went outside and start the car. As soon as he did that he ran to the other side of the car and open the backdoor for USSR to put his wife.</p><p>“Stay with the kids” said USSR running to the driver side.</p><p>Third Reich and USSR look at each other, one within the car and the other from outside. Third Reich nod at him and step aside to let USSR advance. He saw USSR drive away and wait outside a few second for his racing heart to calm down.</p><p>He went inside and, in the entrance, saw a teary-eyed Belarus being hugged by his older brother. He knelt in front of them and hug both kids trying to comfort them. He waited until Belarus stop crying to pull apart and wiped her tears with his gloved hand.</p><p>“Your mother is going to be alright, she just hit her head” Third Reich said to both while running a hand through Belarus’s head.</p><p>“What about the baby?” Russia said, not letting go of the hug.</p><p>“She fell on her back and absorbed the impact for the baby.”</p><p>“No, dad said that we had to take good care of mama” Russia gave a step back and start moving his hands trying to explain his worry to him “He said that the pregnancy was difficult, something about her body not being able to have the baby.”</p><p>Russia kept on talking but Third Reich couldn’t hear it anymore. The wife of USSR was under a high-risk pregnancy. That was the reason why USSR didn’t tell him, he knew that the baby might not live at all. It would be perfect. If the baby doesn’t survive the fall his baby might have a chance in that family.</p><p>Third Reich smile and touched his belly before he freezes in shock at his own thinking. He would feel devastated if he were to lose his baby, he couldn’t imagine the fear that USSR and his wife might be feeling right now at maybe losing the baby.</p><p>He stood up and shook his head. He shouldn’t think in that, he had already made clear to USSR that he wasn’t anymore his lover or something like that. He took the children to the kitchen and sat them on the table that was there. He went back to the corridor to clean the water that now was mixed with some blood and got back to the kids.</p><p>Third Reich start to prepare some hot milk with honey to scare the fear away from the kids and from himself. As soon as it was ready, he served it and sit with them. He was thinking in the new information when he felt a hand on his right arm.</p><p>He looks down and sees Belarus reaching for him with his hands. He lifts her up and put her on his lap. Russia also approach him, and he climb onto his lap. He arranged them the best he could, making sure that his small belly didn’t have any of the two extra weights that he was carrying.</p><p>When he was happy with the arrangement, he hugged them and let them rest against him. Russia was the first to break the silence that they were in.</p><p>“Would you tell us a story?” he said looking with his big purple eyes at the german country.</p><p>“One with a happy ending” intervene Belarus at hearing the word story.</p><p>Third Reich agree at the little girl’s excitement. He knew one of his homeland, of a young fair princess and his evil stepmother.</p><p>“Once upon a time, a princess named Snow White lived in a castle with her father, the King, and her stepmother, the Queen” He told them remembering the stories he used to read when he was young.</p><p>They sat there for the whole evening hearing the german country tell stories about his country. He told the one of Snow White and the one of Rapunzel.</p><p>He also told the one of The Little Red Riding Hood and without noticing, it was already time for dinner. USSR hadn’t gotten back, and Belarus was already fast asleep on his lap. He woke her up and Russia, who was barely awake.</p><p>He sat them on the kitchen table and start to reheat the food that was for lunch. After it was warm enough, he served it on three different plates and sat with the kids, giving each one a dish. The three of them ate in silence.</p><p>After they finish eating Third Reich took Belarus to her room and tucked her up. The little girl fell asleep as soon as she touched the mattress.</p><p>Third Reich went downstairs to the kitchen again and help Russia put everything in the dining room back on its place, as well as tidy the kitchen up. They went upstairs and to the room of the boy, as with Belarus, he tucked Russia on his bed.</p><p>“Will mama and the baby be okay?” ask Russia to the older one.</p><p>Third Reich didn’t want to lie to Russia but if USSR had been away the whole evening that only meant that something had went terribly wrong. With USSR being the representation of the country, Third Reich knew that his wife would had receive immediate medical attention and with the time that they had been away, he suppose her hit to the head was not the only thing to worry about.</p><p>Third Reich sigh at the look that Russia gave him. He was scared and searching for comfort in him, the problem was that the german didn’t know how to give it to him.</p><p>“I don’t know Rus, but I can promise you that your father will make the impossible to make sure that both are okay” he said while running a hand through Russia’s head “Okay?”</p><p>Russia nods at him. Third Reich kiss the forehead of Russia and stands up to leave before a little hand grab his. He looks down to Russia and sees the little one sitting on his bed and not looking directly at him.</p><p>“Would you sleep with me? Or at least till I fall asleep?” says Russia and after that lifts his face so that Third Reich could see those purple eyes shining with barely restrain tears “Please?”</p><p>Third Reich nod at him and Russia immediately starts to make room for him in the bed. He thanked USSR for buying to his kids beds big enough for two persons to fit comfortably, because Russia may be shorter than him, but he had the same building as his father.</p><p>When he grows up, he knows that his little Russia will be very handsome and strong, just like his father. Third Reich sigh at that, he did fuck up pretty bad when he started sleeping with USSR, but at least he got his baby and the chance to meet his little Russia and Bela.</p><p>That is the only ray of sunshine that he needs to move forward. With that thought in mind he hugged Russia to himself and let sleep take a hold of him. Third Reich woke up after hearing the door to Russia’s door open. He looks behind his shoulder and sees USSR walking towards them.</p><p>“I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention to wake you up” says USSR in a low voice to not wake his son.</p><p>Third Reich sits up trying not to disturb Russia and wave his hand in dismissal while arranging his clothes so that his belly didn’t show up. When he was ready, he took the hand that USSR was offering and left with him the room.</p><p>“How is your wife?”</p><p>“He is in a delicate state” said USSR closing the door gently.</p><p>“Russia told me that the pregnancy is one of high-risk” USSR didn’t move from the door but didn’t speak either “Is that why you didn’t tell me before?”</p><p>USSR nod at him, still without looking at him “The pregnancy is of high-risk for both of them, she might lose the baby, or she might die when he is born.”</p><p>Third Reich becomes silent. He knew of high-risk pregnancies. With him having his baby in a few months from now they needed to know if he was under one, but luckily for him, he never showed symptoms of one. He imagined that USSR’s wife might lose the child but not that her own life was at risk.</p><p>“Both are fine for now, but they need to be on constant vigilance” finally USSR look at him “They will be staying in the hospital from now on and until she gives birth” he starts to walk away to his own room.</p><p>“Isn’t that dangerous for her? To have the baby?” USSR stop walking after hearing the question of Third Reich and turn towards him. His golden eyes met with his and Third Reich couldn’t feel anything but fear at that cold look directed at him.</p><p>“She knows that the baby comes first” without another word USSR turns again and head on to his room, closing the door behind him.</p><p>Third Reich was left standing in front of Russia’s room, feeling numb. He walked to his own room and once inside closed his door with lock. For some reason he was feeling the room colder than usual.</p><p>Instead of putting his pajamas he just took off his belt and boots and got inside his bed. He got a restless sleep that night. He knew that USSR was in a loveless marriage, but he hadn’t known how loveless it was until that day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Third Reich start his day the same way as the one before, with one difference, he was for the first time in his life afraid of one country that wasn’t his father.</p><p>After he took his morning vitamin, he went to open the door, but before he turns the lock he stops. He looks down at his belly and rub it gently, trying to call the attention of the one inside him.</p><p>“I promise I will protect you. We will be fine. We just need to be careful.” Giving himself and his baby courage, he turns the lock and walk out of his room.</p><p>Third Reich made breakfast for the Russians, just some boiled eggs, and wait for them in the kitchen. He knew the moment that only USSR show up for breakfast that today wasn’t going to be a nice day for him. He couldn’t have been more right.</p><p>After breakfast USSR took him again to the meeting room with the maps on the walls. They didn’t talk during breakfast nor during the ride to the base. As soon as they got in the meeting room with the maps in the walls they start to discuss and compare tactics.</p><p>They check every single tactic that they were to implement on their war and they even check their backup plans for each and every battle that they could plan ahead. They stayed there all day, from dawn till dusk.</p><p>After they finish, they went to the house of the soviet country. Third Reich could see the sun setting in the distance of the Russian territory. He was hungry and tired. He had been standing up for more than ten hours and his feet were killing him.</p><p>His baby had been kicking every time that he moved or changed positions since the moment that he started to get hungry and he couldn’t rub his belly to sooth him in fear that USSR finally caught him.  </p><p>The last words that USSR said to him the night before kept on repeating in his mind every time he was going to rub his belly or tell USSR that they needed a break, effectively shutting him up for anything that wasn’t tactics or plans related.</p><p>As soon as they got to the soviet’s house for dinner he sat up on the kitchen’s chair and took of his coat. He was too tempted to take off his boots too, but he knew that he could look tired not exhausted as he felt.</p><p>USSR told the maid that was present that she could retire for the day and after a bow to USSR she left. Russia and Belarus went down of their rooms after hearing the front door open and immediately ran up to Third Reich to give him a big hug, which he reciprocated tiredly. The kids start to tell them all about their day and what they did until USSR told them that dinner was ready.</p><p>He went up ahead with a pot in his hands leaving the three of them to follow behind. Third Reich stood up and walk towards the kids to start herding them towards the door when black spots start appearing in his vision and he lost balance.</p><p>Before he could fall, he grabbed onto the table and stood there for a moment. He didn’t notice the worried looks that the kids where throwing him or Russia talking to him, until he grabbed his sweater and pulled it to catch the attention of the older one.</p><p>Once he regains his balance, he put a hand delicately over Russia’s shoulder and look at both, giving them a comforting smile.</p><p>“Are you fine?” asked Russia grabbing again his sweater.</p><p>“I’m fine just a little bit tired and hungry” Third Reich says as he pulls Russia’s ushanka down and let out a small laugh as the boy moves his hands wildly trying to get it on place.</p><p>Once he got his ushanka in place he put a pout on his face and cross his arms looking at the german country.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Third Reich says as he shrugs at the smaller country. He was going to try walking again when he felt the dizziness again. He put a hand to his head trying to not lose his balance again.</p><p>He felt Russia’s hands on his sweater, and he grab onto him “Maybe you could both lead this old country to the dining room” Russia and Belarus nod and guide him out of the kitchen, each grabbing one of his hands.</p><p>The dinner was uneventful and silent, Third Reich was too tired to start conversation and he was devouring the food that was put in front of him. Plate after plate. Once they were all satisfied, they start tidying things up.</p><p>Third Reich was just returning from the kitchen to do a second round back, rom the dining room to the kitchen, but before he could grab the pot on the center of the table, he felt two hands on his waist pulling him away from it.</p><p>“You go rest, I will handle everything” Third Reich turn around to see USSR behind him.</p><p>He moved away from him to see USSR grabbing the pot.</p><p>“Let me get the kids then” Third Reich was already turning around to go after them and put them to bed when he heard USSR talk again.</p><p>“It’s fine Reich. You are too tired. I can handle them” Third Reich turns towards the soviet country to protest but USSR talk first “In fact I have been doing just that for a while now” he said directing a smile to him.</p><p>Third Reich nod at him too tired and confused at the sudden change of attitude of the other country. He went upstairs and into his room.</p><p>He was thinking in washing his mouth and changing to his pajamas when he sat on the bed just to rest his feet a little. The bed dipped at his weight and Third Reich look towards his pillow. He starts to lay down, only for five minutes and then he was going to change and wash his mouth. As soon as his head touch the pillow, he fell asleep.</p><p>Third Reich woke up sometime during the night. He turned around to get more comfortable when he noticed that he was inside the blankets and without shoes. He couldn’t remember getting in bed and taking them off, but he was already falling asleep to care about that minor detail.</p><p>He woke up the next day to his usual routine. He did his exercises and took a quick bath to freshen up. Before opening the door, he talked a little to his baby, like the day before. Primarily to apologize for not paying attention to him yesterday. He also tried to explain to the baby why he couldn’t be paying attention to him all the time like before and why he should behave in front of his father.</p><p>Third Reich doesn’t know if his baby actually understands him or even grasp the idea but at saying that he gets a kick right where he was rubbing. It could have been a rebellious kick or an understanding kick, hoping for the best Third Reich took it for the later.</p><p>After he got dressed, he went downstairs and prepare breakfast. He had already everything set up in the dining room when he hears someone approach him. He puts on a big smile and turns around expecting his little Russia and instead turns around to a bigger and taller country.</p><p>He noticed that USSR was in a good mood when he smiled back at him, thinking that his smile was for him. Good, that meant that he shouldn’t be worried about the other one pushing him to hard like the day before.</p><p>“You are not Russia” said the german country.</p><p>“I wish I was if I get to see you greet me with that smile.”</p><p>Third Reich at hearing that just roll his eyes and went around him to get to the kitchen, but before he could go any further USSR grabbed him from the arm, holding him in place. He was getting tired of USSR doing that, but he couldn’t do anything about it for the time being.</p><p>“Do you need anything? I still have to get some things” said Third Reich without even looking at him.</p><p>“I want to fix us”</p><p>Third Reich look at him with an offended face “Fix us?” USSR nod at his question “us!?”</p><p>Third Reich shook his arm off the grip of the soviet and start walking towards the kitchen with his hands in fists and at his sides.</p><p>“Reich wait, we have to talk about this” USSR follow him to the kitchen.</p><p>Third Reich turn around after hearing USSR footsteps behind him “We have nothing to talk about, you want to fix us?” Third Reich hiss at him signaling with both hands between them “We have nothing to fix, don’t you see?”</p><p>“I know that I have fucked up, but I want to fix it” plead USSR trying to grab the hands of the german country.</p><p>“For Christ sake, you are married” Third Reich said as he took a few steps backwards trying to put some distance between them “There’s no us USSR, you have your wife and your kids” he felt the counter of the kitchen touch his back, he touch it with both of his hands after seeing USSR still approaching him.</p><p>He closes his eyes not wanting to see the longing that were in those yellow eyes. Those yellow eyes that he was so desperately trying to hate.</p><p>“I have my two feet on the ground” said Third Reich trying to make him understand. To make him see how impossible and fearful that was for him.</p><p>He feels a set of hands hold his face gently, he was trying so hard not to show him how vulnerable he felt.</p><p>“Please, let me go if I can’t be your priority” Third Reich whisper at him, hoping for USSR to finally let go of the grip that he had on his heart.</p><p>“I cannot let you go when you are as important to me as my own kids” whisper USSR back to him.</p><p>Third Reich open his eyes to see ones that he had always compared to the sun. He couldn’t believe the words that had just left USSR’s mouth and it must have shown on his face when USSR smile at him with such love and devotion that Third Reich could swear, at seeing it, his heart stop beating for a second.</p><p>He felt a kick on his belly and the reality of it all came crashing on him again. He has his baby to worry about and a certain father to stop from knowing.</p><p>He closes off his face and hide his emotions deep within himself as his father had teach him. USSR notice the change on him and took a step back trying to analyze the situation, but Third Reich was having none of that. He was about to open his mouth to retort, when he noticed a certain kid on the door’s frame of the kitchen, looking at them with his eyes wide open.</p><p>“Russia? Do you need something?” Third Reich said as his maternal instincts kick in, he starts approaching the kid to attend to his needs, leaving USSR and his conversation to the back of his mind.</p><p>“Your father and I were just finishing a conver-” before he could finish his sentence Russia raise his head and Third Reich stop at seeing the hate that those eyes reflected towards him.</p><p>“Do not lie to me.”</p><p>“Russia I-”</p><p>“You were the only one that never lie to me” Third Reich was again interrupted by Russia screaming at him with anger “You were the only one that stood up to my father without fear, you were the only one around him that didn’t pretend to be something that they weren’t and I, I admire you because of that.”</p><p>He looks down at his own feet and started sniffing “Because even after long hours of work you would still pay attention to me. You would never ask me about my grades or my achievements. You never saw me as a piece that could give him advantage over my father.”</p><p>Third Reich try to approach the kid again but was stop when those eyes look directly at his and reflected the same feeling that he had been feeling since he saw USSR’s wife pregnant, treason.</p><p>“You were supposed to care for me because of me, not because of my father” Russia said at last with tears finally falling from his eyes “I never want to see you again” he said to him as he turn around and ran upstairs to his room.</p><p>What USSR couldn’t do, Russia did with just those words. Third Reich could feel his heart breaking at hearing those words. His kid hated him. He failed Russia in the same way that he had been failed.</p><p>“Reich I-” USSR started to say but Third Reich hold up one of his hands without turning, effectively silencing him.</p><p>“Just take me to see my men.”</p><p>“But we haven’t eaten anything” USSR said trying to make him turn.</p><p>Third Reich didn’t give in and took his coat from the chair that he had left it yesterday “Then pick something quick. I will be waiting in the car” after saying that he walked out of the kitchen and head outside of the house, putting his jacket on.</p><p>The ride to the Russian military base was silent. They got to the base and USSR left the car in front of a big hangar. Around them they were military personal moving from one side of the base to the other.</p><p>USSR guide him by feet to the place where his men were staying. It was a small force because USSR didn’t wanted help in conquering Finland, but Third Reich was so insistent back then that USSR just accepted, if only for the german country to stop insisting.</p><p>USSR ask for a few men that wouldn’t get in between his men at the battlefield, so Third Reich send him ten snipers. The ones that were most qualified to be able to support extremes weathers rather than the ones with a perfect score, to improve their chance at survival in that country of colder weathers.</p><p>Once they reach the hangar where the german soldiers were staying Third Reich greeted them with familiarity, since he had hand-picked them for this special battle. For their part, his men greet the country with respect but with affection in their eyes.</p><p>They had been a few more weeks in Russian territory than Third Reich and they have missed their homeland. To have him there brought them the smallest of comforts but it was enough for them.</p><p>The german country and the snipers share a few words, about his stay in Russia, how was the weather treating them and how they were holding up. All were words of comfort for the german country since the snipers were welcomed in between Russian military lines.</p><p>After the pleasantries were over the german country started to show them some strategies that he had come up days before his departure to Russia. He also asked for the condition of their equipment, their weapons, and other necessities that they would need when they came face to face with the Finns.</p><p>His soldiers reassured him about everything that their country asked them. Once Third Reich was confident enough that his men had everything they could need for the upcoming battle and were ready for it, he wished them good luck and left the hangar with USSR at his side.</p><p>“More at ease?” ask USSR trying to make conversation.</p><p>Third Reich granted him that one and respond to him “I will be more at ease when they return home safely, after you conquer Finland.”</p><p>USSR laugh at this and just put an arm around his shoulders. Third Reich frown at this. What part couldn’t USSR understand that he was trying to put some distance between them. With his gloved hand he lifts the hand that is on his shoulder and let it drop without a care behind his back.</p><p>“Would you please stop being stubborn” said USSR letting his anger get the better of him.</p><p>He had been trying all morning to apologize to the german country or at least get on his good side, but it was as if the german country had made up his mind, and USSR didn’t like the sound of that. He wasn’t going to let the man that he loves go so easy.</p><p>Third Reich ignore him and continue walking.</p><p>“Reich, stop being a petulant child and behave already like an adult, would you?” said USSR catching up to him.</p><p>At that Third Reich turn, ready to end this charade “Its Third Reich for you” he said putting a finger on USSR chest “You lost the privilege of familiarity long time ago, and I am not the petulant child that cannot let go of his favorite toy.”</p><p>“You are not a toy to me.”</p><p>“Oh really?” said Third Reich looking incredulous at USSR “Then tell me what-”</p><p>Third Reich was interrupted by a shout behind USSR that startle both. They look behind USSR back and saw fire start at one of the passing trucks.</p><p>They could see how soldiers try to stop the fire but without results. They were seeing this, debating if they should approach or not, when something caught the eyes of the countries, the equipment that the truck was transporting was weaponry.</p><p>USSR shout for his men to move back and as soon as the first explosion went off Third Reich heard someone shout to throw themselves to the ground. As more explosions went off, both countries try to move back and search for cover, with USSR protecting Third Reich with his coat.</p><p>Another explosion went off and this one, being stronger, throw both countries off their feet and a few meters away from where they were. USSR was the first to stand up and ran to Third Reich, who was laying up, confused at what happen.</p><p>USSR help put him on his feet and ran with him to the nearest vehicle that they could find. Third Reich got inside and was moving to the copilot seat to let USSR get in when USSR saw one of his men in the floor with his legs bleeding. He closed the door and ran to the soldier.</p><p>Third Reich was going to go out and help him when he felt an explosion on the other side of the vehicle. He didn’t had time to react. The only thing that Third Reich could do was try to shelter his belly as he felt the vehicle tilt sideways and fall on his side, with him inside, hitting his head at the fall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one I did like. I hope you like it too and just as a fun fact, I heard all this chapter Anger of Sleeping at last on loop. Really good song, I highly recommend for you to check it out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Third Reich open his eyes and he couldn’t discern anything. Everywhere he looked was blurred. He started to remember in small images what happen before he lost consciousness. He remembers the explosions and running from them, he remembers getting in the car and USSR closing the door. He remembers trying to follow him but then there was an explosion.</p><p>The explosion was the last he remembered. He tried moving his legs but as soon as he tense them, he felt something pressing up on them. He tries to move them again but the pression on them didn’t budge. He stays there a few seconds more trying to get his vision back.</p><p>He could feel his back being pressed against something hard and various cuts across his body, but he was more worried about his legs. If his memory didn’t fail him, he should still be trapped inside the vehicle and if he couldn’t free himself another explosion could set off and could hit him.</p><p>He starts to move his head to see if he could notice a way out. His vision was returning slowly and the image in front of him was getting clearer. It was the front window of the vehicle looking out at the floor. Noticing that his vision had return he turns towards his legs and sees them trap in between some boxes that should have been in the back.</p><p>Somehow in the movement of the vehicle he ended completely on his back, over the left side of it. He tried to move his legs again but with no success. He sits to look from a different angle and as soon as he straightens up, he feels a sharp pain on his back.</p><p>That’s when he remembers that he was trying to protect his baby. He touches his belly and starts to feel around it for blood or for a reaction of his baby. He didn’t feel either and he doesn’t know if to feel relieved or worried.</p><p>He needs to get out of there and get medical attention immediately. He tried pushing the boxes away with his hands, but he could feel the rough surface of them pulling the skin and muscles of his legs. He changed of tactic and lift one of them, the one that looked the least heavy.</p><p>He managed to get one of his legs out, but the boxes that were in his other leg hold more weight and as he tries to lift them, he feels his back muscles straining. He let the weight go and then tried again, he knew that it wasn’t recommended for him to lift heavy things, but he needed to get out and make sure that his baby was okay.</p><p>He was going for the third time. He could already feel his sweater getting soak by what he believed to be blood from his back wound, when he hears USSR outside of the vehicle calling for him. He shouts back to him and see his face out of the front mirror of the vehicle.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“One of my legs is stuck.”</p><p>“I will get you out, just wait” USSR says to him and leaves to search for a way in.</p><p>He looks around and the only way in that he could find was either by the front window or by the side of the car that now was facing upwards. He didn’t know how damage was the side of the vehicle that receive the impact of the explosion or if it will even hold his weight.</p><p>He returns to the front mirror and signals Third Reich to move back. Third Reich moves as far as he can but with one leg stuck, it wasn’t much. USSR start hitting the front mirror with the back of his gun, seeing it crack but not yet breaking.</p><p>“It isn’t breaking.”</p><p>“Then shoot it” says Third Reich getting desperate at not feeling his baby move.</p><p>“What? Are you crazy, the bullet might hit you and shards will be flying–” USSR was interrupted by the german country.</p><p>“Just do it” Third Reich turn around to look at USSR “Shoot at the seats so that the bullet gets stuck in them and doesn’t ricochet.”</p><p>USSR nod at him and put some distance between him and the glass so that the shards could not hit him. He aims towards the copilot seat, trying to get the shot as far away as he could from the german country and fire.</p><p>Third Reich tries to shield his belly as best as he could from the shards that came flying after USSR broke the window, bending his back and surrounding his belly with his arms. He had kept a hand on his belly since he sat up but so far, his baby hadn’t moved, and he couldn’t stop thinking the worst.</p><p>USSR got inside the vehicle and was hurried by the german country to lift the boxes. He grabbed on to them and lift them the best he could in that narrow space. As soon as Third Reich felt the pression on his leg decreasing he starts pulling his leg out.</p><p>He could feel some of his skin scraping against the box surface, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. He tried to stand up, but his legs wouldn’t respond.</p><p>USSR saw this and immediately put his coat over Third Reich’s back and make him rest on it so that he could pull Third Reich outside and the shards couldn’t stick in him and instead in his coat. As soon as both got out of the vehicle, USSR lifts the german country in his arms, bridal style.</p><p>Third Reich whines at his back muscles being moved and tense when the other starts arranging him in his arms. Before USSR could ask where the injury was, he felt his sweater being grabbed by the front. Looking down to see the german country he found the other’s face contorted in pain.</p><p>He tries to look around for a visible wound when he notices that the german country was holding a hand to his stomach. His golden eyes connect to his blue ones and he sees the fear on them.</p><p>“You need to get me to medical” says Third Reich, trying to express the importance of the situation “Now.”</p><p>“How bad are you hurt?” said USSR, trying to see if there was blood under the german’s hand.</p><p>“Please USSR just get me to medical” pleaded the german country trying to move the taller one.</p><p>“Did the explosion hit you or a shard of-”</p><p>“I can’t feel him!” yell the german country interrupting USSR. He was worried that his baby hadn’t moved since the first explosion that hit them, before they even got to the vehicle, and he couldn’t hold back his fear anymore “I need to know that he is alive!”</p><p>That made the soviet country move. As USSR carry them towards his medical ward, Third Reich hid his face in the soviet’s neck, putting both hands on his belly, praying for his baby to move.</p><p>USSR ran as fast as his legs could carry them. He knew his military base better than his home and knew what short-cuts to take. As soon as he saw the white flag with a red cross in it, he starts yelling in Russian for a doctor.</p><p>He got inside the building with medical personal following him and set Third Reich on the first stretcher that he found. He starts explaining to the first doctor that approaches him that the german country was pregnant and that he was hit by an explosion.</p><p>The doctor nod at him and push him aside to check on said german country. The doctor start yelling for nurses to help him and signal for Third Reich to lie down. Soon nurses came from inside the medical building and took the german country to another place.</p><p>USSR could see Third Reich being carted away by various nurses and doctors. He staggered in his own feet after letting his body finally relax. As soon as he heard the german country shouting at him with such desperation in his voice his body and mind turn to autopilot to get his love one to safety.</p><p>Now that he was no longer in his arms USSR let his emotions catch up to him. He could feel his whole body weakening at the amount of strain that he had put it in, a few moments before.</p><p>USSR took the first seat that he found in the entrance of the building and wait. He needed to check on his men and see how much damage those explosions have made but right now he was more worried about other things.</p><p>He knew about the pregnancy of the other and Third Reich’s last words to him, sent a chill down his spine. He must admit that Third Reich did a pretty impressive job at hiding his condition from him, but even though Third Reich could be the best liar he had met, USSR was really good observing his surroundings and the ones surrounding him.</p><p>It took a while for him to connect the dots, but he knew that something was wrong with Third Reich the moment that he didn’t tell him what he was about to say, before his wife came to the kitchen, that same night that he arrived.</p><p>He obviously took notice of the bigger clothes, his need to have a bag of nuts or some snack that he could munch on and he also went to the restroom more frequently than normal. Little things that he started to notice in the four days that the german country had stay with them, but what call the most to the Russian country was his attitude.</p><p>Since the moment that USSR had met Third Reich, he knew that the german country love attention. The way he dresses and the way he stands claim to be looked at. Third Reich have always known the effect that he had in others and he had used that as an advantage.</p><p>As if it wasn’t enough, in all the years that USSR had met him, he had never seen Third Reich back down from someone. No matter if that someone was over his personal space, he didn’t step back.</p><p>He was the most stubborn country that he knows, and he would lie if he said that those were not some of the traits that attracted him to the german country. Yet the way that he had acted lately wasn’t normal for him.</p><p>He dresses as well as before and still have his proud posture, but there was something off, like he didn’t want to call too much attention. He put distance between him and anyone near him. He had even seen him take a few steps back when someone approach him too eagerly.</p><p>He hadn’t originally suspect about the pregnancy. The first signal was after catching him of guard the morning after he arrived. He had gone down to get breakfast, but before he entered the kitchen, he heard the german country talking to his son.</p><p>He heard them talking in hush voices and his curiosity got the better of him. He got near the kitchen and put his back to the wall beside the entrance. He heard his son asking for a name and also telling Third Reich the story behind his own.</p><p>At first, he taught that his son had meant a name for his wife’s baby, which USSR was happy for. If someone could warm up the german country to the idea of something was Russia.</p><p>He got near, trying to come into the conversation, but when he asked them about it, Russia was the first one to lie. His boy doesn’t lie to him about anything unless he thinks that his father would get mad at him and since he was his only son, Russia knew pretty well that there were few things that could make him mad at his first-born.</p><p>As any parent, he got worried at his son lying to him, so he kept a close eye on both of them, especially Third Reich. He started to notice, that morning, the habits that the german country was developing, but also in their drive to the meeting room he kept repeating on his head the way Third Reich reacted at knowing of the pregnancy of his wife and his fight the night before.</p><p>He started suspecting of it when they finish checking the maps of Finland and Poland. He saw Third Reich moved to the map of Europe and discretely rub his hand over his stomach, marking the tiny bundle that he had.</p><p>USSR have had already two kids and with his third one coming he could recognize by now a pregnant belly from a simple round stomach.</p><p>Third Reich was pregnant. USSR was ecstatic at the news, he wasn’t only going to be a father of four, but he was going to have a baby with the country that he loves. Now he just needed for the german country to confess to him.</p><p>The problem was that he didn’t tell him when he approached the topic in the car, on their way back home, quite the opposite he ended his relationship with him. Before he could confront the german country again at his house, the accident of his wife happened.</p><p>He was a whole afternoon in the hospital, seated, waiting for someone to tell him the condition of his baby and his wife. He had plenty of time to spare and he used all of it to think about the german country.</p><p>In the hospital, he gave it much thought to why the german country felt the need to hide the baby from him and even put some distance between them. He was trying to think of the reasons behind it, thinking about the war and being scared of someone using the baby as leverage over him or being separated from them, but neither of them had anything to do with him.</p><p>He took a different route. Maybe it didn’t have to do with the war, maybe it had to do with his relationship, after all the german country was his lover. Then it hit him.</p><p>The german country thought that he would leave him to his luck as soon as he knew. He thought that he would depreciate his baby. He felt enraged at Third Reich for thinking like that of him. His kids were the most precious thing that he could ever have.</p><p>He knew that he marry his wife purely for political reasons and he knew that at first he only wanted a strong male country to pass on his legacy once he died, but everything change the moment that his wife gave him the news that he was going to be a father.</p><p>He went to every check-up that his wife had and got informed about everything that surrounded a pregnancy. At first it was purely to be ready when his heir arrived but after some months, he started to remember his father and his childhood.</p><p>His father wasn’t the best parental figure, he never manhandled him in any way, but he was treated more like a student than a son. He didn’t want that for his son. He wanted to be a good father, to be someone to look up to, not someone to fear and see as a superior.</p><p>He thought that it will take him years to create the unconditional love that he will have to have for his son and even went as far as to decide to call him like his father, if only to be sure that he will never forget that, but the moment that he hold Russia in his arms everything felt in to place.</p><p>The love that he thought he would create with time was born the same moment that those purple eyes look up at his own. His eyes were the same color as his father’s, but his son’s eyes were full of innocence and curiosity, not greed and coldness.</p><p>He learned that day what it truly meant unconditional love and even though he never truly told Russia the real reason behind his name, he never once felt nothing but unconditional love for his son.</p><p>When his baby girl came into the picture, he gave her the same attentions as Russia, since pregnancy, and he made sure to dedicate his life to raise them as best as he could.</p><p>USSR could have never imagined for Third Reich to think that low of him. He was the least one that he thought would think that of him, after seeing the attention that he gave his two kids when he visits.</p><p>More than ever he wanted Third Reich to confess to him about his condition and he wanted to know his reasons behind his distancing. He wanted to be proven wrong if only to know that the german country doesn’t think that of him.</p><p>That night he wanted to confront the german country about this, but when he got back from the hospital and checked on his kids, he felt his anger flare a second time after Third Reich insinuated to end the baby’s life.</p><p>He didn’t confront him at the end but the next morning, when he woke up, the first thing he could remember was Third Reich’s insinuation.</p><p>He made sure to push the german country to his limits that day. He made sure that they check everything that they could if only for the german country to have a full shift of work without rest and food. He knew that he had to confess once and for all, after feeling tired and hungry.</p><p>The problem was that Third Reich didn’t budge. He endured it like only he could. That same day at night, he saw how tired the german country was and felt guilt at pushing him too far, after knowing the condition that he was in.</p><p>As soon as they finished dinner, he asked the shorter country to get some sleep, which Third Reich accepted without a hitch.</p><p>USSR finished tidying up the kitchen and dining room. He tucked his kids in bed and was about to turn towards his room when he saw a light come from inside Third Reich’s room. Wanting to fix things between them he opened the door, only to be met with a sleeping country.</p><p>Third Reich was laying on his side with his legs still dangling from the side of the bed and with his eyes completely closed.</p><p>He took his shoes off and start to pull the blanket over his body when he got to the german’s belly. He left the blanket just below it and with curiosity in his eyes put a hand gently over it. He waited a few seconds and then he felt it.</p><p>A small kick on his hand. He opened his eyes wide and start rubbing gently his hand over Third Reich’s belly just like he did with the pregnancies of his wife. Just like his other kids the baby kicked him again. Third Reich did move after that one and USSR lift his hand from his belly not wanting to wake up the german country and more importantly not wanting the other one seeing him there.</p><p>Third Reich was truly pregnant with his child. He had his suspicions before, but after feeling it kick, he couldn’t be surer.</p><p>With a smile upon his face he pulled the blanket all the way to his shoulder and gave him a kiss in the forehead, before putting out the light and walking out of the room. Promising to himself that the next day he would fix things with Third Reich to be able to meet his other baby.</p><p>That’s why he had been all morning trying to approach the topic, but no matter how he approaches it, Third Reich was fixed upon not talking about it. He was fretting over this when he hears his name being called by a nurse.</p><p>He approaches her and she guides him inside the medical ward. She starts telling him about Third Reich’s condition. She assures him that the baby is fine, as well as the german country. Third Reich suffer some minor injuries in his legs that should heal fast and a deep cut in his back that was already stitched, but nothing too severe.</p><p>She directs him to a door and let him know that Third Reich was inside and awake. He thanks her and let her leave.</p><p>He looks towards the door and reaches for it ready to open it. He stops his hand at mid reach as another taught forms in his mind. He would go in there and do what? He didn’t have a plan or speech to give to the other and honestly is not like his past approaches had worked in the slightest.</p><p>He took a step back and rest against the wall opposite the door where Third Reich was in. He wanted to be able to be part of his new baby’s life, but if Third Reich thought so bad of him then maybe it was for the best to ignore the issue.</p><p>After all, yesterday, as soon as he got mad at the german country he made sure that the other suffer for it, without even giving him a chance to explain himself. He started to go back the way he had come when he heard a baby wail.</p><p>He stops and looks at the hospital hallway in which he was. He comes across a woman holding a baby in her arms. In front of her there was one of his soldiers with a red cross in his arm. A medical officer.</p><p>The soldier reached his arms towards the woman’s baby and grabs her, he notices that the baby is a girl by the dress that she is wearing. The soldier holds the baby close to him and start talking to her in a gentle voice. His baby reaches one of his hands to the soldier and he takes it without taking his eyes of the baby in his arms.</p><p>USSR hands turn to fists at his sides and after a few seconds of looking at his boots he turns around and towards Third Reich’s door. He wants to be part of that baby’s life, he wants to be able to hold them and raise them, just as he was doing with Russia and Belarus. He wants to have a family with the german country.</p><p>He reaches Third Reich’s door and goes for the doorknob. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. Maybe it was time for him to be the one to confess.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You don’t know how excited I am for this chapter and the next one, finally everything will be settled between this too and I can finally get to play a little more with Japanese Empire and Italian Empire before little Germany is born.</p><p>Without anything more to say I hoped you enjoy this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know that you might hate me in the middle of this one, but please read it till the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He peeks at the door and sees Third Reich in the room. He doesn’t have his hat nor his uniform, he is just in one of the hospital robes. He is looking at his belly with both hands over it.</p><p>USSR can’t see his face from the door, but he can notice that he is rubbing his belly gently with only one hand, never letting his hands stop touching it.</p><p>USSR sees him a few seconds like that, admiring the country that he had come to love so deeply. He swallows and goes inside. He sees Third Reich turning his head towards him. His golden eyes meet sky blue ones and for a second his breath is taken away.</p><p>After his eyes meet, the german country avert his eyes to his right, were the window is. URRS walk to him and sits on the chair beside the bed. None of them talk and they could feel the silence stretching between them.</p><p>“Have I ever told you how handsome you are?” whisper USSR trying to break the silence.</p><p>He could see from the position that he was in, that the german country stop rubbing his belly.</p><p>“You have.”</p><p>USSR look upwards at hearing Third Reich speak but the german country wasn’t looking at him. He needed to see those eyes looking at him. He needed to see a reaction from the other country.</p><p>“Have I ever told you how much I love you” USSR knew that even if he didn’t turn around, at least he will have a reaction that wouldn’t be indifference.</p><p>Of all the reactions that he could have thought off, the one that Third Reich had wasn’t on them. He turns towards his belly and deny with his head, he grips his hospital robe and let a sob scape his lips. USSR was about to reach to him when the other speak.</p><p>“Why now? Why couldn’t you have insisted like this before?” Without his uniform and proud posture on, he could see how fragile Third Reich felt at that moment.</p><p>USSR didn’t have an answer to that. He was in uncharted territory and he was afraid that if he took a wrong step, he might lose the country in front of him.</p><p>He already asked directly, he already had pushed the other to confess and he had already apologized. The only thing left to try was to confess.</p><p>“Third Reich I have to tell you something” USSR swallow and took a deep breath trying to absorb courage by only the action.</p><p>“You knew” said Third Reich, without looking at him.</p><p>USSR didn’t had time to continue, as usual Third Reich beat him to it.</p><p>USSR nod at him “I have known for a couple of-”</p><p>“Will you take him away from me?”</p><p>“What? No!” USSR had never thought of that “Why would you think that.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter anymore.”</p><p>“Of course it does. Third Reich I-”</p><p>“Were you planning on telling me, that you knew?” USSR was again interrupted by Third Reich, but the german country needed answers and after what happen today, he couldn’t care less if he was being politically correct or not.</p><p>“I wanted you to tell me.”</p><p>“Why?” Third Reich turned towards him, finally looking at him. USSR could see those blue eyes that he loves so much with sadness in them “So that you could have the satisfaction of turning your back to me?”</p><p>Third Reich tried to put on his cheshire smile but fail in the process, leaving him with a melancholic smile “No, I think I prefer to be the one that leaves.”</p><p>“Why are you so sure that I will leave you alone?” USSR was frustrated at this.</p><p>When had he given that impression to the other? Why he thinks so bad of him? He loves the other and he will do anything to protect him and his baby, why couldn’t he see that.</p><p>“Really USSR? Your wife is pregnant. That child that is going to be born will have everything that he could need” Third Reich said to him and lower his gaze to his hands in his belly “And my baby will be alone” he hugs his belly tighter, trying to make himself little, protecting the small life that he got inside, that he love so much already.</p><p>USSR was going to touch his arm when he hears Third Reich talk again.</p><p>“Between that baby and my baby, I know who you will choose, but is okay” the german country says not diverting his eyes of his belly “My baby will have me. I don’t care if you leave us and I don’t care if you never take part of his life. I will make sure that he will have everything that he needs, and he will never feel alone” Third Reich rubbed his belly with tenderness “I promise him that and I am dead set on fulfilling it.”</p><p>What was USSR supposed to say to that. Third Reich have had both feet on the ground the whole time. He was right, he would pay more attention to his wife’s baby than his.</p><p> He looks towards Third Reich and then to his belly. Third Reich might be right about those things, but he was wrong in thinking that he didn’t wanted to be part of that baby’s life.</p><p>He reaches a hand to one of Third Reich’s and squish lightly catching Third Reich’s eyes. He got closer to the bed and hold the other’s head between his other hand.</p><p>“What makes you think that I don’t want to be a part of our baby’s life” Third Reich start denying with his head, but USSR wasn’t having none of that “I cannot promise that I will always be there for you two, but I can promise you that as long as I live I will be part of both of your lives” he stood up and touch Third Reich’s forehead with his own, never stopping to look at his eyes “For as long as you’ll have me.”</p><p>Third Reich’s tears started to fall as he saw that the soviet country truly believed that. Why couldn’t USSR understand that he was a fool for believing that. He shook his head at the other one. He couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>“Please leave.”</p><p>USSR separate his face of the other at hearing that. Why was Third Reich crying over? Why was the german country kicking him out? What had he said wrong?</p><p>“Third Reich I am trying to-”</p><p>“Stop trying. Don’t you see?” Golden shocked eyes met sad blue eyes “I don’t want you to try to make it work. I don’t want you to try to take care of him. I told you already USSR, if I can’t be your priority then let me go.”</p><p>USSR let his hands fall at his sides and Third Reich at feeling the realization kick in USSR mind lower his gaze to his belly. It was alright, he already knew that this was going to happen, he was prepared for it. That was the biggest lie he had ever told himself.</p><p>“You never could be happy with what life gave you. You always wanted more.”</p><p>Third Reich try to make himself smaller at hearing USSR words. He was right again and just like the day that USSR made him realize what his role in the soviet’s life was, this truth also hurt.</p><p>He heard USSR walking away and only after he hears the door close, he dares himself to lift his head from the position that he was in. He looks around his hospital room and sees that no one was there. He was left alone.</p><p>Third Reich at the end will truly have no reason left to return to that land. He had ended his relationship with the country that he loves. His little Rus hated him now and his Bela will forget him by the time that she turns five.</p><p>He let a cruel laugh out. He knew that if this was the godly punishment for sleeping with someone that was married, then he understood why it was such a sin to do it. It wasn’t godly punishment, it was fair retribution.</p><p>He didn’t wail nor made a sound. He just let his tears fall one by one. He hugged his belly tighter and let his sadness completely engulf him.</p><p>He knew that it wasn’t fit for a country such as him to cry. He has a country to lead to victory and he has really powerful and good friends having his back. He even has a new life ahead of him with his baby by his side, but for just that moment he let himself grieve the life that he just lost.</p><p>The life that he had beside USSR and his kids, because even if it wasn’t his life, because even if it was just part of a beautiful fantasy, for at least three years he had the family that he always wanted for himself, even if those were just snippets of it.</p><p>He stayed like that for hours. He had stop crying a while ago but a part of him just wanted to stop time and maybe, if he didn’t move, time will stop too, but we all know that time waits for no one.</p><p>Third Reich open his eyes to the sun setting in the distance. He couldn’t remember when he had fallen asleep. He turns on the medical bed to look opposite from where he was facing. He was about to close his eyes again when he sees him.</p><p>USSR was seated in the only chair in the room, the one at his left. He was laying on it and with his head low. He was sleeping.</p><p>He just stares at him trying to decide if he was dreaming or if it was just an illusion that his mind made up. He knew that USSR wouldn’t be there. He told him to leave.</p><p>Third Reich tried to be reasonable and after analyzing the other country he noticed that he was wearing the same coat that he used to pull him out of the vehicle. Surely that coat should be torn if the soviet was really there.</p><p>Suddenly the other country starts to move, making Third Reich sit on the bed and put his hands in his belly trying to grab on to reality. USSR move a little bit more and open his eyes. His eyes for a moment adjust to the darkness in the room and after that he looks up.</p><p>Their eyes met and Third Reich suck in air in fear of the illusion. He didn’t want it here. He tried to will it away in his mind, but the illusion stood there unmoving.</p><p>“Have you been crying?” says USSR finally moving and reaching a hand towards one of his cheeks.</p><p>Third Reich at hearing that voice knew that he wasn’t dreaming and that the country standing right in front of him wasn’t an illusion either. Third Reich moves back evading his hand. At seeing this USSR pull his hand back and just look at his eyes.</p><p>Third Reich couldn’t believe that USSR was there. He hugs his belly and pull his legs towards him trying to protect himself. He didn’t know of what, but he also didn’t know what would the soviet country want after their discussion. He was nervous with the taller country there, so he just waited for USSR to say something.</p><p>They stay like that for minutes, until Third Reich notice that the other one wasn’t looking anymore at him, but instead through him. He was lost in his thoughts. He swallowed hard and trying to take courage from his baby, talked to the other country.</p><p>“Do you need something USSR?”</p><p>USSR look at him and as if a spell broke, he starts to move around the room. He was trying to get to the floor but the more he tried to accommodate himself to fit between the bed and the wall, the more mess he did. He was too big for that room.</p><p>At last he stops moving once he has one knee on the floor and the other just flexed. The chair in which he was seated seconds ago was lying on his side and the bed ended being pushed a little.</p><p>USSR took something out of his right pocket and lift his gaze to meet Third Reich’s own. He lifts his hand as well and shows to him what was on it. In his hand stood a golden necklace with the communist symbol as a pendant.</p><p>“Will you marry me?”</p><p>Third Reich open his eyes wide at hearing USSR say that. He didn’t say anything. He was trying to find anything in the other’s face that could give away this as a joke, yet the only thing that he could see was the most determine look that he had ever seen in USSR’s face.</p><p>“What?” whisper Third Reich.</p><p>“Will you marry me?”</p><p>“Yeah I heard that part. What I mean is, what are you doing?” says the german country rubbing his stomach if only to stop his hands from moving wildly around him.</p><p>“Doing it right?” said USSR, making it sound more like a question than a real statement.</p><p>“There is nothing right in a married country trying to marry someone else that isn’t their partner” snap Third Reich at the soviet in front of him.</p><p>USSR stands up and look confused at Third Reich’s words.</p><p>“You asked me to?”</p><p>“I never told you to marry me” Deny the german country quite aggressively at the other. He didn’t know by now if his day was getting worse or just weirder by each minute.</p><p>“I don’t understand” says USSR moving his head from side to side “I don’t.”</p><p>Third Reich at looking at the honest confusion in the other’s face sigh. He needed to get a grip on his emotions because he could see that the other one couldn’t right now.</p><p>He took the earflaps of USSR’s ushanka and pull it slowly downwards. Once he had his face at armlength he holds it gently between his hands and look right at his golden eyes.</p><p>“I just want to be your priority.”</p><p>“Tell me how do I do that” said USSR grabbing with his own hands the ones of the german, that were still in his face “Tell me what you want and I will give it to you, tell me what I need to do and I do it, just please, don’t leave me.”</p><p>Third Reich saw the sincerity in USSR’s words and pull him gently towards him. His lips connect on a soft touch that ended as soon as it started. They separate from each other only to see face to face. After half a year without kissing, Third Reich had forgotten how good does that heavenly touch felt.</p><p>USSR seemed to think the same because he moved his hands to the German’s face and pull him for another kiss. This one was deeper than their previous one, it felt desperate, both trying to express to the other things that they couldn’t explain.</p><p>They separated after a second or two to take air, neither said anything but this time both meet the others gaze with pure and unadulterated love.</p><p>“Will you forgive me?” said USSR while rubbing the German’s cheek with his thumb.</p><p>“Only if you swear to be only mine.”</p><p>Both laugh at Third Reich’s statement. They stay in silence but this time neither of them felt the need to break it. The german country moved over to make space for the other country to lay down. USSR took the invitation and once he was in the small hospital bed, he hugged the other country to himself.</p><p>“Don’t you have to return to Russia and Belarus?” asked Third Reich.</p><p>USSR deny to him and pull the other one closer to him.</p><p>“Since the doctor told me that you will be staying the night under watchful care, I went and made some arrangements” he kissed Third Reich’s head at feeling the other cuddling closer to his chest “Rest for now milaya.”</p><p>Somehow that simple kiss and the confession of USSR, had calm the waters between them. They still needed to talk things through, and they still needed to fix some things between them, but for now, they were just happy to be able to be together, the three of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoy at least the end. I gave you finally a kiss so that counts right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I bring to you a more chill chapter.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>USSR was the first one to wake up. He lay there looking at a certain point without really looking at it. He yawned and shook his head trying to clear his mind. He felt a little lethargic after last night. At some point during the night he stood up to take off his coat, boots and belt but that wasn’t the reason behind it.</p><p>He had been awakened many times at night by the medical staff checking on the pregnant country. He was glad that they were constantly checking his health, but at some point on the night he could remember sending a death glare at one of the nurses. After that, his sleep wasn’t interrupted again.</p><p>He feels something around his midsection and when he looks down, he sees a certain german country holding his sweater with one of his hands, while his head was comfortably resting against his chest.</p><p>A smile starts to grow on USSR’s face, and he rubs gently the cheek of the other when he feels the same thing that caught his attention a few seconds before. He lowers his gaze to the belly of the other and puts a hand on the side that he could reach. He doesn’t feel anything.</p><p>He was about to take his hand off it when he hears the voice of the owner of the belly and freezes at being caught red handed.</p><p>“He will not kick if you don’t rub.”</p><p>USSR look down at Third Reich and notice a smile playing at the corner of his lips. He frowns at it and the german country finally let out a laugh at scaring him. He responds by averting his gaze.</p><p>He felt a thinner and more delicate hand than his own intertwined with his, at the side of the belly. He looks again at Third Reich and the other one just smiles at him.</p><p>“You need to rub like this” said Third Reich as he moves away from him, enough that his hands could be at the center of his belly.</p><p>He starts to move his hand in circular motions applying a little pressure on it. They waited a few seconds and then their baby kicked. USSR rub again, now by his own volition. They stayed like that a few minutes more, USSR trying to make their baby kick and Third Reich just seeing and feeling the interaction between the pair.</p><p>After five consecutive kicks Third Reich had enough of his belly being the punching bag of his own baby and called the attention of the other country by smacking his hand on the other’s chest.</p><p>“I am the one he is kicking, you know?”</p><p>USSR laugh at this and move his hand to the back of the german country while rubbing his chin against Third Reich’s hair.</p><p>They stayed in silence for a while. The silence let USSR start thinking about their current situation. He needed to know who knew about their baby and make some arrangements to make sure that the german country would be as comfortable as ever in the rest of the pregnancy.</p><p>He starts thinking of how he was going to divide his time between his country and being with Third Reich. He knew as a fact that his kids will go with him whenever he visits the other country. He knew that Third Reich saw them as his own and would love the idea of all of them spending time together at his homeland.</p><p>USSR didn’t feel the time passed but was awaken from his own thoughts when a small hand touched his cheek and moved his face downwards.</p><p>“You are thinking so loud that if I were to understand russian I would have known everything” said Third Reich with a smile on his face.</p><p>“I was just thinking that you are the most beautiful creature ever” said USSR kissing the top of Third Reich’s hair.</p><p>“I know that, and I also know that you are lying.”</p><p>USSR laughs at the answer of the other country and shakes his head.</p><p>“I miss waking up in your arms” said the german country rubbing his face against USSR chest.</p><p>“I wasn’t the scary cat” USSR felt a hit in his chest after saying those words. He saw Third Reich move away from his embrace and sit on the border of the bed. USSR thinking that he had fucked up grab the shoulder of the other “I was joking. I’m sorry.”</p><p>The german country turned around to look at him and display a playful smile on his face. After looking at the worried face on the other he let out the laugh that he was holding and laughs in the face of the other.</p><p>“I was just going to stand up. I’m hungry and probably the kids are waiting for us with a ton of questions.”</p><p>USSR sighs at ruining the moment that they were having and without saying anything more stands up.</p><p>“It must be really hard to have such a strong baby inside you” said USSR putting on his boots and belt “I think what I will hate the most would be to be waked up being kicked in the stomach.”</p><p>Third Reich turn towards USSR’s back and lift an eyebrow “I don’t get woken up by him, not yet at least.”</p><p>USSR looked confused at him “You are telling me that you weren’t awaken by the two times that he kicked, before I put my hand on your belly?”</p><p>“Your hand waked me up” said Third Reich in the most calmed manner.</p><p>“You didn’t wake up the three times that the nurses came, not even a single time, but you get waken up by ME putting my hand over your belly?” said USSR feeling betrayed at Third Reich’s senses.</p><p>Third Reich for his part just shrugged at him “I have notice that since I’m pregnant some senses have heightened and others had deemed ” he moved closer to the border of the bed and until he feels his feet touch the floor, he continues “My sense of hearing had deemed but for my luck or not, my physical and smelling sense had heightened.”</p><p>Third Reich stood up as he finished his sentence and support a big part of his weight on the bed. He moved to the front side of it and tried to reach the table that had his belongings. USSR at seeing this move to the table and brought the German’s clothes to him.</p><p>“Thank you” said Third Reich and without any decency took his robe off and started dressing “By the way don’t think that you are off the hook, we have too many things to talk about and too little time to do it.”</p><p>Third Reich look up, trying to meet the other’s gaze when he notices that the other one was averting his eyes. Third Reich look down at himself and after a few seconds, processing the information, start to laugh.</p><p>“Are you serious?” USSR glance at him and at seeing that the german was presentable turned fully to him “You help me create him” said Third Reich signaling with his hands towards his belly “And yet you are embarrassed at seeing me naked?”</p><p>“My wife feels ashamed when I look at her when she is pregnant” says USSR once again averting his gaze from him and rubbing his neck with one hand trying to hide his face in the action.</p><p>“Don’t start comparing me with her” says Third Reich with a neutral tone that USSR knew could change anytime, to happy or to angry.</p><p>“I have only her as reference to the behavior of someone pregnant” USSR says, moving his free hands in the air trying to make him understand “I just thought you will be as sensible as my wife. You know with the mood swings and all the connotations.”</p><p>“I have nothing to be ashamed of, I love my baby and I don’t care if I gain weight because of him” Says Third Reich putting on his boots and fixing his uniform.</p><p>“As an afterthought you don’t have to worry about my mood swings. I pass through those the first months, before I knew I was pregnant. Japanese Empire and Italian Empire had to get along with a very moody me” Third Reich got closer to the edge and without taking USSR offered hand stood up “and you do know that I’m pregnant, not hurt right?”  says Third Reich straightening to his proud posture and putting on his gloves.</p><p>After he is fully presentable, he turns towards the other, showing him a big smile “Should we then?”</p><p>USSR snort at the german country but nonetheless open the door for him. He was glad that they were in good terms again. They both walk out of the medical center after filling the correct forms and went to the car to go to USSR home.</p><p>The ride back to USSR’s house was full of conversation. USSR informed him that due to the recent explosions on his base he will have to delay his battle against Finland. He doesn’t know for how long but his fight with Finland might not be the first one that will start their war.</p><p>Third Reich suggest that if his men where available then they should start with the conquest of Poland. An idea to which USSR agree immediately. He had lost in the explosions valuable weaponry but to his luck he had zero deaths and only some of his soldiers were injured.</p><p>They talk about some arrangements that they would have to make to the map of Europe that USSR has in his meeting room, which USSR was delighted to hear, if only because that would mean that the other country will have to stay a few more days in Russian territory. They had already lost four days and the soviet really wanted to spend more time with Third Reich.</p><p>After they agree on the arrangements USSR start to question Third Reich about his condition, he asked about the due date and how long was the german country in. They both talked about his place of birth, which Third Reich left no space for arguments. Their baby was going to be born on his mother’s homeland.</p><p>Third Reich told him about who knew and how was he planning on raising their child, which led them to various discussions about their baby’s life and USSR’s constant visits to his homeland. One of them, Third Reich made sure to let USSR know, will be at the baby’s arrival.</p><p>They both agree that they will not get married. It was too complicated for both of them as representative countries, taking in consideration the distance between each other. USSR agree to divorce his wife, since it was allowed in his country, but he would still take care of her since she was the mother of three of his kids.</p><p>Third Reich had no problem with that, he knew now his real place in USSR’s life. They might not get married, but USSR convince the other country to wear his necklace around his neck as a symbol of to who he now belongs to. Third Reich only agree because he was going to get a matching one for USSR to wear, with his symbol.</p><p>They were just discussing some final arrangements in their relationship when they arrived at USSR’s house. They got out of the car and move to the entrance door.</p><p>“You ready?” says USSR, turning towards him, before he opened the door.</p><p>Third Reich takes a deep breath and nod at him. They both agree on telling the kids the news together. Third Reich hadn’t forgotten his last conversation with Russia and knowing the character of his father, the boy was probably still angry at him.</p><p>USSR opened the door, and both got inside. He shouts for the kids to come greet them, but none came. Instead of the kids, came USSR’s maid telling them that the kids had already had breakfast and that they weren’t in the house, they were out in the garden enjoying the sun.</p><p>USSR thank her and the maid, without further questions, retire to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for them. USSR turn towards Third Reich and he could see that the other one was nervous. The german country was playing with his gloved hands and looking sideways.</p><p>“Do you want me to get them?” said USSR grabbing one of the German’s hands to have his attention.</p><p>Third Reich deny with his head. He wanted to be able to have a conversation with Russia without USSR being there, but it was the first time that Russia got mad at him and he didn’t know what to do. He looked upwards towards USSR for help.</p><p>“Any suggestions?”</p><p>USSR lift one of his eyebrows at him “You seem to forget that I am the one that gets angry at them, not the other way around.”</p><p>“Right” said Third Reich clicking his tongue.</p><p>Of course, the great Union of Soviet Socialist Republics wasn’t going to apologize to a five-year-old and least of all if it was his own son. He shook his head and while USSR went to his studio Third Reich walks towards the garden to apologize to that same five-year-old.</p><p>Third Reich opens the door that will lead him outside of the house and at opening it he hears laughter. He steps outside and, in the garden, sees Belarus chasing a leaf that the wind keeps carrying away. Russia was keeping watch over his sister.</p><p>Third Reich takes again a deep breath at seeing his little Russia and goes to stand beside Russia. He waits for the boy to react, but Russia doesn’t even flinch. That is when it hits him. He is trying to solve an issue with Russia, not his father.</p><p>He always expects Russia to act like his father but apart from his looks the only other thing that he got from USSR was his character. Unlike USSR that he tends to snap as soon as he gets angry, Russia ignores the existence of whoever made him angry.</p><p>“I’m sorry that I lie to you” starts Third Reich “It wasn’t my intention. I was scared about my baby’s wellbeing that I forgot your own. Would you forgive me?”</p><p>Russia says nothing. He doesn’t glance at him either. Third Reich sighs.</p><p>“I already told your father about the baby” at that he notices Russia glancing towards him but soon returns his eyes to the front.</p><p>Third Reich smirks, he saw the interest of the younger one “He was happy about it, but I have decided that the best for the baby and I would be to raise him in my territory” Russia turns towards him but keeps his silence.</p><p>He tries not to fidget under the stare of Russia. For just a five-year-old he has such an intense look.</p><p>“Is the baby my brother?” Third Reich nods at him and Russia shakes his head “Is he really really my brother, like is the baby of my father?” he nods again.</p><p>Third Reich kneels to be at eye level with Russia and hold him by the arms “No more lies right?”</p><p>“No more lies” Russia nods at him and hugs him.</p><p>After they hugged Russia take his hand and they start following Belarus. She had walked a little away from them and they needed to not lose sight of her.</p><p>“So, do you love papa?” said Russia curiously.</p><p>Third Reich sigh at the boy. He had promise him no more lies and he was going to keep it, even if USSR might get mad at him for telling him in advance.</p><p>“I do love your father and your father loves me” says the german country, trying to explain the situation to Russia “But it was not correct of us because your father is already married to your mother.”</p><p>“Was? Now it is? Will you be my mother now?”</p><p>Third Reich deny with his head at all the questions “Your father and I have a very important thing to tell you and if I tell you right now your father might actually kill me. I wasn’t even supposed to tell you that we love each other.”</p><p>He continues walking and after a few second of organizing his thoughts he speaks again to Russia “Now listen to me, because this is really important. I will never ever be able to replace your mother and I truly don’t want to. Things are going to change but you will always have us. The three of us. Alright?” Third Reich said looking sideways at the boy.</p><p>Russia nods at him. He knew that he wouldn’t understand completely what was happening with his parents and the german country, he knew that an adult life was more complicated than it seemed, or so have his father told him.</p><p>“That means that I cannot tell my mother?” asks Russia to Third Reich, tilting his head in question.</p><p>“No, you can’t. She cannot know of me loving your father until your father tells her about the changes” responds Third Reich making Russia stop and turn so that they are looking in each other’s eyes “This is really important Russia, your mother cannot, under any circumstances know about him” said the german country touching his belly to make clear of who he was talking of.</p><p>Russia nod at him and Third Reich let go of the breath that he was holding. He could see in the eyes of the younger that he understood, at least, the importance of keeping his baby hidden from his own mother.  </p><p>He doesn’t want that woman to know about the existence of his baby and he made USSR promise that she was never to find out about their baby, and just to be sure he made USSR promise that he would kill her in the case that she finds out.</p><p>They continue walking without a word, in a comfortable silence since Russia forgave the german country.</p><p>They reach Belarus and with his free hand Third Reich grabbed her little one. He let the kids guide him back towards their house. He was content, he may not be able to have a normal family like he wanted for his baby, but he could be sure that this family would love him unconditionally.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a quick note. Originally in this story Third Reich was planning for USSR to attack first Finland and once he conquer Finland both would have conquer Poland but the explosion happen and now we are canonically correct since first is gonna be the one of Poland and then is gonna be the one of Finland.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys I’m deeply sorry about not uploading this one yesterday, but I finally got to adopt a kitten and I was very excited about her and also, I was not satisfied with this one. </p>
<p>I wanted to make some changes to it today and well, I think that now at least is presentable. I also made it larger than my previous ones to compensate for yesterday. </p>
<p>So, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they enter the house, they went to the studio to find USSR. Third Reich was in a really good mood, so before they could arrive to the studio, he pulls the kids to the wall and with one hand hush them. Putting a finger on his lips.</p>
<p>Russia was about to question him when he sees the playful smile in the older country. Imitating the smile, he grabs Belarus’ hand and follow the german country. The three of them stay as close to the wall as possible to not be detected by USSR.</p>
<p>Once they arrive to the door of the studio Third Reich stops and turns to the kids with a hand raise for them to stay put. He could see Russia with a big smile and Belarus was trying to hold a little laugh with both hands over her mouth.</p>
<p>He peeks inside the room and sees USSR looking out at his window. With USSR’s back turn towards them the kids could sneak on him. It was perfect for his plan.</p>
<p>He turns towards his two accomplices and signals Belarus to come to him. He starts signaling her to the bookshelves. With his fingers he imitates walking and she nods at him several times with a big smile. He returns the smile and pushes her gently towards the studio.</p>
<p>He sees her go behind a sofa and then start walking slowly and in her tip toes to the bookshelves. He can feel Russia holding onto his leg and also seeing his sister get closer to the desk of USSR. Once she reaches the desk, she sits in front of it and smiles right at them.</p>
<p>Third Reich turns towards Russia and tell him to do the same but from the other side. He sees him do the same and now Third Reich have the both of them hiding in front of the desk. He nods at Russia and the boy runs towards his father from the left side of the desk, followed by Belarus coming from the right.</p>
<p>USSR obviously knew that they were there and when he was attacked by both of his kids, he was ready to move aside and to let them run into each other. Third Reich got inside of the room at the same moment that USSR let out a thunderous laugh at his kids’ misfortune.</p>
<p>“You really thought that I wouldn’t notice them?” says USSR looking at him with a smug smile on his face and his chest puff out.</p>
<p>“Oh, I knew that you would notice them, but a good frontal attack will always surprise the enemy.”</p>
<p>“You try to sneak up on me, that’s no frontal-” USSR was cut short when Third Reich puts one of his legs behind USSR’s own and pull towards him with both of his hands pushing at the connection between shoulders and arms, to block any possible counterattack from USSR’s side.</p>
<p>USSR suddenly found himself in the floor with Third Reich over him chuckling. He relaxes his body, lowering down his arms and head, that tried to stay up at the instinct of falling. Third Reich let out a big laugh and USSR couldn’t be bothered to be proven wrong at hearing that sound.</p>
<p>“That is a frontal attack kids. Remember, the enemy will always expect treachery from you, and will be at their weakest in a frontal attack.” Third Reich lay in USSR chest and flick his chin with his finger “Right honey?”</p>
<p>USSR frown at this and move to sit, pulling Third Reich up with him “You know I hate endearments towards me.”</p>
<p>Third Reich just smile at him and stands up with a little difficulty at being in the floor. USSR does the same and ask their kids to sit on one of the sofas. Third Reich, knowing that USSR was about to explain to his kids everything that would change, including his relationship, sat in USSR chair.</p>
<p>USSR frown at this and look at him with a frown “Third Reich, that’s my chair.”</p>
<p>“Pregnant” was the only answer that received the russian before Third Reich put on a mocking smile and cross his legs “And we can go back to Nazi. I’m not mad at you anymore.”</p>
<p>USSR sigh at his partner. He turns towards his kids and start telling them about their mother and how she became his wife. He explains everything accordingly for a two-year-old, like his daughter, to understand.</p>
<p>The problem, in Third Reich’s point of view, started when USSR tried explaining to Russia and Belarus his relationship with the german country.</p>
<p>He hears the other start telling them that what they did was wrong, which it was. Then he starts telling them that he loves the german country, which Third Reich felt proud at that, and then USSR starts telling them that he is pregnant without farther explication, he misses three years of a relationship.</p>
<p>Third Reich was ready to snap at USSR. He lifts his gaze from the desk and looks up to a very nervous USSR and two little kids with confusion writing all over their faces. Third Reich’s anger vanished at the display he was having in front of his eyes.</p>
<p>Clearly USSR wasn’t in his element and clearly was ashamed of what he did. Third Reich didn’t feel offended by it, it was really logical, but he clearly wasn’t getting the correct idea around. Third Reich cursed himself for getting involved with a married man and adopting unconsciously his kids.</p>
<p>He stood up and went to stand beside USSR. At seeing this the russian country got silent and look at him. Third Reich move his head at the kids’ direction and USSR understanding the implication, nod at him.</p>
<p>Third Reich look at the kids and starts retelling how his father and him met. He told them the basic things about their relationship. Enough for them to get an idea of what was going on between the two. He explains his pregnancy and got them to understand that their baby was his brother.</p>
<p>Third Reich made sure to let them know that what they did was wrong, completely wrong and that that was the reason that they wanted to do things as closest to right as possible. After that USSR got in the conversation and start telling them slowly the changes that will happen in the russians’ house.</p>
<p>They will sometimes get interrupted by one or two questions from the kids, but other than that both countries took it as a win when, after almost an hour, both kids nod at them and went to hug them both.</p>
<p>After that they spent a relaxed day. The four of them went to the kitchen to get breakfast for the older countries and after that they spent almost the whole morning being outside, enjoying the sun and a clear sky. They did snowmen, snow angels and of course they had a snowball fight, which Russia and Third Reich win.</p>
<p>They took lunch and the instructors of the afternoon arrived. USSR went to his studio to check some reports that had arrive at that time and Third Reich without nothing to do went upstairs, to his room, to read a book that he had brought in case that he got time for it.</p>
<p>He was finding a comfortable position to read in his bed when his baby kicks him. He rubs mind absently and start opening the book in the last part where he was left up. His baby kicked him again and Third Reich look down at his belly. He rubs his belly and the baby kicked again.</p>
<p>He then remembers that he hadn’t talk to his baby since his fight with USSR in the hospital the day before. Chuckling to himself at his baby need for his attention, he starts talking to him. He didn’t have anything important in his mind to tell him. He had been there when he fought with his father and also when Russia forgave him.</p>
<p>Without anything new to tell him he starts to talk to him about his brothers. What they like and how are they. He told them about USSR and what he loves about him. He even told him about Japanese and Italian Empire. How the trio got together and the many times that they got in trouble when they were younger and of course the ways that they manage to get away from them unscathed.</p>
<p>He spent hours talking to his baby about his future family until he fell asleep with the sun gently warming him. He wakes up hours later feeling a finger on his cheek. He opens his eyes to meet big green eyes looking directly at him.</p>
<p>“Hello Bela, do you mind lifting your finger from my cheek?”</p>
<p>Belarus laugh at this and lets the german country sit. Bela moves to the border of the bed and lets herself slide from it. Once her feet touch the ground, he grabs one of Third Reich’s hands and starts to pull him towards the door.</p>
<p>“Papa said to get you to dinner with us” said Belarus as she guides him out of his room and downstairs, to the dining room.</p>
<p>Once they had dinner together the kids couldn’t stay put. They were jumping and running around the house. As soon as USSR catch one, they took it as a game and now USSR had to deal with two hyperactive kids that were as slippery as fishes.</p>
<p>Third Reich was laughing at the scene that the russians were making. USSR will manage to catch one but that one will move so much that he will need both hands to hold them and the other one will start to bother the older russian, enough that he will need to set free one of his hands to catch the other one but by that time the one that was previously in his hands had already gotten away.</p>
<p>Somehow both of them manage to get free and USSR look at him defeated.</p>
<p>“Do you mind helping me?”</p>
<p>“I was having too much fun with the display, my deepest apologies” says Third Reich without regretting it.</p>
<p>USSR knew this and just snort at him. Both countries follow the kids towards USSR studio. They were only allowed there, as long as USSR had the door open. If USSR had the door close, he had taught his kids to not even knock. Unfortunately for him, he had left his door open, this time.</p>
<p>Once they enter Third Reich ask Russia to bring his art supplies, that he had given him as a gift for his birthday, and then ask Belarus and USSR to bring him some white sheets that he could use. Once both kids return with the things that he had asked for. He signals for them to sit beside him in the floor and start drawing.</p>
<p>He teaches Belarus some basic forms and to Russia how to use watercolors. USSR was seeing all this from his chair. He was surprised at how well the german country managed to control his kids. He will certainly be a good mother for their baby.</p>
<p>After some time, Belarus yawn and sits on his lap. Third Reich let her, and he waits for her to fall asleep. As soon as she closes her eyes USSR takes her from him and goes to get her to her room. Third Reich help Russia finish his painting and they leave it on a corner of USSR studio, to dry. They pick up his art supplies and go upstairs to get the boy in his bed.</p>
<p>He gets the boy in his pajamas and in his bed in no time. He sits right beside him and is about to kiss him in the forehead when the boy talks.</p>
<p>“Are you fine?”</p>
<p>Third Reich look down at Russia confused, but answer, nonetheless. “Yes, why the question?”</p>
<p>“Papa told us that you had an accident and that was the reason you didn’t come back yesterday” said Russia, leaving his ushanka beside his pillow and turning to look directly at him.</p>
<p>“I am fine. I thought something bad had happen to your brother but at the end it was nothing” said Third Reich grabbing one of the hands of Russia and rubbing it with his thumb.</p>
<p>Russia yawns and rub his eyes “If you aren’t going to stay till you have my baby brother, would we be able to visit you?”</p>
<p>Third Reich smile at Russia, he was more asleep than awake, and it look really cute how hard he was trying to stay awake.</p>
<p>“Of course, you can. You will, actually. I made your father promise me that you will be there when he arrives.”</p>
<p>“We will!?” says Russia sitting and with a big smile on his face. He clearly wasn’t asleep anymore.</p>
<p>Third Reich return the smile and nod. He pushes the boy down, gently, and tucks him again. He kisses his forehead and stands up. He turns off the lights and is about to move to the open door.</p>
<p>“Nazi?” Third Reich sigh with a smile upon his face at hearing the little boy talk to him again.</p>
<p>“Yes Rus?” Says Third Reich turning towards him.</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>Third Reich could feel his chest warming up at those words and with a soft smile on his face goes to the boy and gives him a second kiss in the forehead. “And I you.”</p>
<p>With that being the last words that Russia heard that day, Third Reich closed the door behind him. He looks sideways and notice a smug USSR.</p>
<p>“Erase that smile right now” Third Reich threaten him, giving him a sideways glare.</p>
<p>He fixes his uniform and move towards his room. He needed to take a shower. Before he even takes two steps in that direction, he is grabbed by two strong hands and pull towards a muscular body.</p>
<p>“You know I am happy that they love you right?” USSR whisper in Third Reich’s ear, holding him closer to him.</p>
<p>“I figure, since you always hold more affection towards me than to your wife.” Says Third Reich getting comfortable in USSR’s embrace “You need to visit her once in a while, she is still your wife and she is carrying your baby.”</p>
<p>USSR hide his face in Third Reich’s neck but still answer the german country “You will love him as much as Russia, right?” he felt Third Reich nod at him and let himself relax. He had had that worry since they talked about their new relationship.</p>
<p>“You know, I was thinking that maybe since my wife is not home and we are officially partners” USSR stop talking when he felt Third Reich turn in his embrace to look directly at him “Maybe you could sleep with me the rest of your stay.”</p>
<p>“We cannot have sex.” USSR laugh at the seriousness in which Third Reich put that statement.</p>
<p>“I know. Is not my first pregnancy, but I miss waking up beside you.” Says USSR, lowering his head so that both foreheads touch.</p>
<p>Third Reich nod at him and move back from the embrace.</p>
<p>“I will go for some things and I will meet you at your room” says Third Reich before he walks down the corridor, to his room.</p>
<p>They spent the night together and Third Reich was the first one to wake up. He was being hugged from the back by USSR. He loves the country, but he hated to feel small, when he was considered with a quite average height. He moves away from the embrace and goes to do his usual routine. He does his exercises and takes a shower.</p>
<p>By the time that he got out of his bath and into his clothes USSR was up. USSR get close to him and gives him a morning kiss. He in response gets a kick from their baby. Both countries chuckle at the baby’s way of calling for attention.</p>
<p>USSR kneel in front of him and talk to their baby non-stop, until Third Reich gets tired of standing up. He pushes the other country to the shower and takes his vitamins. He leaves the room of the russian to go to the kitchen and prepare breakfast for the four of them.</p>
<p>Once everyone was awaked, they eat. Third Reich was really happy about the recent developments that his life was having. Especially being able to have this family moments.</p>
<p>After they had breakfast the kids got ready for the arrival of their instructors and Third Reich and USSR went to the military base to make the needed changes for their revolution. Third Reich was glad that his little secret was out because now, whenever his feet hurt, he could sit and whenever he became hungry, he could take out his snacks without a worry in the world.</p>
<p>What he didn’t like about the other country knowing about it, was his lack of focus. USSR would be so distracted trying to make him as comfortable as he could that Third Reich had to resort to slapping his hand every time that the other one try to hug him or move him from one place to another, thinking that he was uncomfortable.</p>
<p>At the end, by the time that lunch time came, they only manage to change the maps and tactics from order. Third Reich was suppose to leave tomorrow at night and by the velocity in which they were advancing, as soon as he finish sending the needed information to Japanse and Italian Empire he will also have to run to the airport to get his flight.</p>
<p>They were on his ride back when USSR approach the topic. He had noticed the german country changing from thinking to angry, back to thinking. He didn’t know why but he knew that if he was going to get a positive answer to a suggestion that he had, then he had to first fix what got him angry in the first place.</p>
<p>“Why are you angry at me this time?”</p>
<p>“At least you know that you did something wrong” Snap Third Reich at USSR.</p>
<p>“I actually only realize because you look angry” says USSR moving his head at him.</p>
<p>Third Reich turns towards him and sends him a death glare “I am pregnant, and I have been for seven months. I don’t need you babysitting me.”</p>
<p>USSR start backtracking his morning in his mind, to see when had he done that. He couldn’t find any action that he could take as babysitting. He backtracks his morning again.</p>
<p>Third Reich got tired after five minutes of the other one clearly not knowing to what he was referring to.</p>
<p>“Today in the meeting room, you spent most of your time trying to see if I was comfortable enough” Third Reich wait a few seconds for USSR to remember and once he see the look of recognition he continue “I appreciate the sentiment but we both know that I will make sure to let you know if I need something.”</p>
<p>USSR trying to appease the situation just nod without saying anything. After a few minutes in silence USSR approach his suggestion hoping that the german’s anger had deemed enough for it.</p>
<p>“About your flight tomorrow-” He was cut by Third Reich before he could even put his suggestion on the table. USSR was getting really tired of the other one cutting him off just like that.</p>
<p>“About that, tomorrow we might not have breakfast with the kids” USSR look sideways at him with a worried expression “Russia might kill me but we need to make sure that all the head operatives had this information as soon as they can, for them to make the correct adjustments in their own agenda.”</p>
<p>“Well, we might have more time to check it thoroughly if you stay a few more days” USSR left the suggestion in the air.</p>
<p>Third Reich took a deep breath and count to three. He knew he was being emotional, and he wasn’t going to give in to his hormones. His mood swings had ended but since his hormones were still changing, he still could be too emotional.</p>
<p>“This is not about the revolution. You want me to stay a few more days with you.” Said Third Reich directing his gaze at him once again.</p>
<p>“A few more days is all I’m asking for. It doesn’t have to be a month and we know that I will see you again until our baby is born” USSR said alternating between looking at the german and at the road ahead “Our fight with Poland will be around two years from now. We have time for a few days.”</p>
<p>Third Reich knew that the other one was right so he relent “Only one week USSR and under one condition” USSR nod at him immediately after hearing Third Reich said that “As soon as I get one telegram requesting me, that same day I will take a flight back to Germany. Europe’ revolution might not start in a few months, but Asia is, and Japanese Empire will need our support.”</p>
<p>USSR hated to admit it, but Third Reich was right, so reluctantly he nods also at that. After that they manage to get to the russian’s house without another discussion.</p>
<p>They got inside the house and they were received by two excited kids. They spent the whole lunch with the kids telling them about what they learn that day. They had learned a lot and both countries were proud at them.</p>
<p>After they had lunch Third Reich insisted to at least spent a little more time checking the maps. USSR agree if only because Third Reich remind him that they needed to get back to base to send out the telegram about his extended stay to the german commanders.</p>
<p>USSR didn’t want the commanders of the other country breathing down his neck about the whereabouts of their representative country or worse, having them suspecting that he was holding the german country for ransom.</p>
<p>They got to base, and USSR took Third Reich where he could send the telegram. Once the telegram was sent, they moved to the meeting room where they spent the whole afternoon inside. Once they finish checking everything, even the map of Europe, Third Reich look behind him, at USSR, and gave him a satisfied smile.</p>
<p>USSR return it if only because his partner was the one doing it. Third Reich exhale and look proudly at the map of Europe in front of him. The only thing missing now is to send tomorrow morning the same tactics and logistics with their due date to the other countries involve in the revolution.</p>
<p>They manage to get to dinner on time and after they got the children to bed, they did the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Various clarifications coming, just bear with me.</p>
<p>1.The snipers that Third Reich send to Russia needed training for the colder weathers even though that they will fight in two years.</p>
<p>2. Japan start his war with China around 1937 but didn’t announce it until 1939 when Germany enter the war.</p>
<p>3. In the first chapter when Third Reich says that he is to start the revolution in a year he refers to the attacks that Japan will implement in China, not exactly his attack on Poland or Finland.</p>
<p>4. USSR and Third Reich refers to the revolution in previous chapters as the movement in Europe not the one from Asia.</p>
<p>5. The axis powers call themselves that until 1940 so I can’t make reference to that name in this fanfic since it is supposed to be pre-war.</p>
<p>I promise that by the next chapter Japanese and Italian Empire will finally appear again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was truly planning on putting the empires here. I even tried to move Third Reich’s stay as fast as I could, but at the end I kinda got excited at the date and at the farewell. Sorry, but I have to actually put the other two on the next chapter so… in the next chapter we will have those two. I swear.</p><p>I hope you still enjoy this chapter, nonetheless.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, as the day before, Third Reich was the first one to wake up. He was too used to either sneaking out of a room so that USSR and he could not be seen or to Japanese Empire early visits. That country really was as discipline as they came but Third Reich will never understand the need to be up at 4 am.</p><p>Third Reich did his usual routine and like yesterday USSR gave him a good morning kiss, rubbed his head against his neck and with his hands rubbed his belly in a tender way. Third Reich knew that USSR could be like that for hours and there were days where he would love to be pampered. Today wasn’t one of them.</p><p>He wanted to send the new dates of the tactics as soon as possible and for starters he needed USSR to let him go. Luckily, he has been with USSR for three years and by now he knew how to get rid of the russian in no time.</p><p>He turns around and gives him another kiss while at the same time slowly moving away from the embrace. He reaches the door and before he could walk out of the room, he hears USSR asking him if he could wake up the kids for him. Third Reich nods at the other and closes the door behind him.</p><p>He goes to wake up the kids starting for Russia. He thought to wake him up first since he was the oldest and always seemed to be early by himself. It turns out that Russia is a morning country, but a really touchy morning country.</p><p>He wakes up Russia with a soft rub in his cheek and the boy immediately opens his eyes to the touch. He sits up without a problem. He rubs his eyes and puts his ushanka on without a hitch. Russia although move slow, could be seen that he was really awake with his big purple eyes wide open.</p><p>Third Reich thinking that his job was done with the older one goes for the door only to feel small hands hug around his belly. He looks down and sees Russia hugging his belly sideways with a bright smile.</p><p>Somehow, he was reminded of something. Then he feels Russia rubbing his head against his belly. He knew now why the action was so similar. From father to son. He sighs at the action and hugs Russia back giving him a kiss in the forehead, hoping that it will be enough for the younger country. After that Russia let go on his own.</p><p>After Russia, he goes to the room of Belarus to get her up. He learns and important lesson that day. Never again to be the one waking her up, because she has the same temper as her father. Belarus unlike Russia was not a morning person and Third Reich learn that too late.</p><p>When Third Reich finally goes downstairs, with Belarus in his arms, to prepare breakfast, he is met with a dining room already set and breakfast ready and waiting for him.</p><p>USSR and Russia were already in their places. USSR had a big smile on him, and it wasn’t an innocent one. He knew what the other had pass through just minutes ago.</p><p>“You could have helped me” says Third Reich siting Belarus beside his place.</p><p>“It was an informational meeting. You needed to know a little more my kids since you are my partner now.”</p><p>Third Reich roll his eyes and sits on his place. He looks at both of the russian’s kids and smile mischievously.</p><p>“You are right. I needed to learn that Russia is as touchy as you and that Belarus does the same temper tantrum as you, when you don’t get what you want.”</p><p>He heard the other one breath heavily at him and without looking at USSR, he starts to serve himself some fried eggs from a plate in front of him. He loves to have the last laugh.</p><p>After they had breakfast, the kids prepare for the day and for their respective classes. Since their mother was in the hospital USSR got a maid to take care of Belarus while she couldn’t. Third Reich was more than happy to not be the one doing that job after seeing the temper of the little girl.</p><p>Third Reich and USSR went to the military base one last time in Third Reich’s visit. They wanted to make sure that each country receives the letter that will contain the new information. They spent three hours in USSR military office, seated in front of a typewriter, redacting the information needed to deliver.</p><p>As soon as they finish the letter to the satisfaction of both, they gave it to one of the soldiers of USSR with instructions to send them the copies as soon as possible. USSR then took Third Reich to see his men.</p><p>As before Third Reich only received positive feedback about the russians and a report that the snipers were doing an optimal job in their training. Third Reich congratulate them and inform them about the new developments. They of course asked him if they could return to Germany if only to fight in the battle in Poland.</p><p>Third Reich told them that their service was more useful there than in the front lines in Poland and the soldiers nod at him. Not completely satisfied with the answer but loyal to their country.</p><p>They return after that to USSR office in the military base. They wait one or two hours more and the copies were delivered to them. They divide the list of head operatives that needed to receive the information and they start to put the name on each letter along with his signature.</p><p>After each finish their bunch they pass it to the other one to write their signature as well, for it was a matter of security that they had. If any major movement was made in the tactical plans, then it should have the signature of at least two head operatives.</p><p>A head operative could be a commander, leader of a country or a representative country. In this case Third Reich and USSR count as head operatives. They deliver the letters personally to the messenger division in Russia with strict orders of giving the letter only to the head operative that was written in each letter.</p><p>Third Reich made sure for the messengers to know how important it was for him to deliver first the ones that were meant for Italy and Japan representative countries. After that, their job was done. Third Reich was free to spend anyway he wanted the next week with USSR and his children.</p><p>They arrive to USSR’s house a few hours before lunch was ready. Seeing that the kids were still in class they decided to prepare for themselves their lunch. They decide to do a vegetable soup and cook some meat. They talk about the art schools that were developing in Germany as well as the latest ballet performance in Russia.</p><p>By the time that the kids ended their classes both adults had lunch ready and the dining room set. They were in the living room, talking about everything and anything when they heard a set of footsteps running towards them.</p><p>Third Reich saw USSR stand up and open his arms wide open, ready to take the hit once his kids landed on his arms. They enter the room, immediately jumping at their father’s stretched arms. He caught both of them at mid-jump and twirl them around.</p><p>They laugh at his father antics and once he deposited them in the floor the kids took a quick look around. Russia was the first one to notice him.</p><p>He ran towards him and lean over the armrest of his sofa to give him a kiss in the cheek. Belarus follow his example but since she was not as tall as his brother, she ended up climbing the sofa and giving him a kiss in his other cheek.</p><p>USSR then proceed to haul them towards the dining room. As usual their lunch was full of talk from the younger countries. Russia was telling them about the knew language he was learning and about the new melody that his teacher was starting to teach him. Bela for his part told them about how he now knew the colors and animals in two different languages.</p><p>After they finish lunch, the kids went to take his afternoon classes and they got to tidy up the dining room and kitchen. Third Reich was moving the pots from the dining room to the kitchen when USSR grab him by the waist and turn him towards him.</p><p>“I was thinking with the kids in class and us with a free afternoon, maybe I could take you somewhere nice and celebrate our…” USSR start saying but ended trailing his sentence after not knowing how to continue it.</p><p>“Partnership?” suggest Third Reich tilting his head to his right. USSR nod at him. “That sounds nice. We haven’t had time for ourselves for a long time.” Third Reich look up at USSR and puts the pot that he was holding in his hands, in USSR chest “Like seven months, right?”</p><p>USSR snort at his joke but let his smile grow at the other one accepting his offer.</p><p>After they finish tidying, they got in the car and USSR took him to the Bolshoi theater to see a ballet performance. USSR knew that Third Reich love the elegance of this dance and the story that could partake in one of the many russians performances.</p><p>Once he informs the person in charge that he was there to see the performance, he was immediately directed to his booth at the center and top of the stage. For the first time USSR was glad to have complete privacy in his booth.</p><p>He was wearing his usual attire and although it wasn’t a casual attire, it still wasn’t formal enough for the theater. Third Reich of course, was wearing a formal attire, as always. Sometimes USSR wonder if he really liked to wear those clothes or if it was just an habit that the German Empire impose on him.</p><p>USSR was telling Third Reich about the performance that they will see and some cultural background for Third Reich to fully grasp the story behind it, when the lights start to dim. Third Reich hush him and sits straighter on his seat, fully paying attention to the dancers that start to come out.</p><p>USSR chuckle at Third Reich’s reaction. If there was something that the german country love, was art in every form that it could come. USSR could take great pride on his country strength and militia but when it came to dance, ballet was truly and art to behold.</p><p>Third Reich kept his eyes fixed on the stage the whole performance. The only time that he put attention to USSR was in the intermission and even then, he could only talk about the first part of the performance that they had seen.</p><p>He asked questions about the language, culture, and the way that the dancers moved. USSR answer his questions the best that he could. When the light dim again USSR lost again the attention of Third Reich.</p><p>He wasn’t mad at the german country. He was actually having fun. Third Reich didn’t let out this side of him every day, the part of him that acts like a curious and excited child at seeing something for the first time. The fact that Third Reich had such trust in him made USSR’s pride grow and he could always laugh at him after the performance was over.</p><p>Except he didn’t. They were the last ones to leave the theatre because at the end of the performance Third Reich had more questions than USSR could answer. So, using his status, USSR asked the manager of the theater to lead them to the author of the performance and after he present the german country to the author and vice versa he serve as translator for both parts for more than an hour.</p><p>By the time that they leave the theatre, it was already dark outside, and the stars were shining in the night. Third Reich was humming a song that USSR couldn’t recognize. Suddenly the german country stop walking and made URSS turn at him.</p><p>“Would you dance with me?” says Third Reich with a hand raised towards the other.</p><p>“It most be a truly special occasion if you are being romantic.” Responds USSR, walking towards him and taking the offer hand.</p><p>“It’s not every day that I find myself in a partnership and with the country that I love” says Third Reich as USSR put his other hand in his waist and Third Reich raises his other hand to USSR shoulder “Besides, you compensate for the both of us in the romantic part.”</p><p>USSR nod at him and starts moving them in circles, in front of the theatre. USSR was glad that they were the last ones to leave the theater, he knew that no one would find them in such a position, after all they weren’t even paying attention to their surroundings.</p><p>They were to engross on each other’s eyes that they ended up dancing for a while, ending in the garden of the theatre. At feeling the difference in texture under his feet both look down and start to laugh at the pruned grass being step on by them in his dancing.</p><p>After that, they returned to USSR’s home to find the kids already sleeping. The older countries just grabbed a piece of cheese, some grapes and bread. They took their improvised dinner to bed, were they spent a big part of the night just talking and laughing between them.</p><p>At the end Third Reich didn’t stay the whole week. At the third day the german country received a telegram from Japanese Empire, requesting him back at his homeland for an immediate meeting with Italian Empire and him, about the recent changes in the European movement.</p><p>As promised USSR got him a flight that same night to Germany. USSR was really mad at the Japanese for sending the telegram. He understood the worry in the other, since he would be starting a war with the oldest and biggest country in Asia in a few months from now, but it was also the last time that he would see Third Reich before their baby was born.</p><p>They got everything packed for Third Reich to travel and together, the four of them, got in USSR’s car to ride the german country to the airport. Once they were in the airport USSR gave a little push to his son for encouragement. He had a gift for the older country.</p><p>Russia fidget with his feet, but at seeing Third Reich smile at him he takes a breath and from under his coat he takes out a rolled paper with a red ribbon holding it in place. He extended the gift towards the german country and let his ushanka cover his face from the other.</p><p>Third Reich took the gift and open it. In the paper was an image of a she-bear with two bear cubs beside her. It was a watercolor painting that both of them had worked on, the day after USSR and him went to the Bolshoi theater. Belarus and USSR had gone to visit USSR’s wife, since they only allowed in the hospital one child per adult, and Russia and he, had stayed all day drawing it and painting it.</p><p>Third Reich roll the paper and put the ribbon on his place. He kneels in front of Russia and hugs him as close to him as his belly would let him. He gave him a kiss in the forehead and thank him for the gift. He wanted to cry of happiness, but Third Reich knew that those were the hormones talking and not him.</p><p>He stands up and kiss Belarus’ forehead and nose making her laugh at the gentle touch. He looks towards USSR and the russian with Belarus in his arms pulls Third Reich for a goodbye kiss that leaves Third Reich without air. He holds on to USSR coat for a few seconds and once he regains air he moves back.</p><p>USSR laugh at him and is only answer with a slap to his chest.</p><p>“We will see each other again.” Says USSR looking at Third Reich’s eyes with a loving smile.</p><p>Third Reich returns the smile and nods at his partner. Before he could move towards the airplane’s stairs, he felt something pulling his coat. He looks downwards and sees Russia with barely restrain tears in his eyes.</p><p>Third Reich kneels again in front of Russia and with his gloved hands in both sides of the little boy’s face, he wipes away his tears with his thumbs. He looks down at his uniform and takes off his Iron Cross. He puts it to Russia’s coat and look him directly in his eyes.</p><p>“This is an Iron Cross. A symbol for my people to recognize those who had made acts of great courage. The greatest medal you could have as a german and I will need it back before the revolution. Take it as a promise that we will see each other before then.”</p><p>“Promise?” says Russia holding his hands together in front of him and sniffing at him.</p><p>Third Reich hug Russia towards him and whisper in his ear “The next time that we see each other we will finally be a family. I promise.”</p><p>He doesn’t move back from the hug until he feels Russia nod at him. He stands up and giving a last smile to the russian family, turns around and walk towards the airplane’s staircase. He looks back one more time at the top of the stairs and he sees the three of them waving at him from the distance. He nods at himself and walk inside the airplane, knowing that he will see them once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a fun fact, the first part of the Third Reich was known for his development in art and diversity of ideas. Germany even start to have really important schools that would be recognized by the whole world as part of the first multidisciplinary art schools.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flight back was uneventful. He slept almost all night in his cabin and by the time that they arrive to Berlin it was already sunrise. He was already awake by the time that the captain of the zeppelin announces their descent. After the zeppelin touch ground safely Third Reich walk out of the airplane, only to be greeted by his two best friends.</p><p>“I wasn’t expecting any welcome committee.” Says Third Reich smiling at Japanese Empire and Italian Empire “You must be really excited about the meeting then and how did you convince Italy to be awake this early?” Third Reich ask the last part to the japanese.</p><p>Japanese Empire does a little bow greeting him and Italian Empire gives him a short hug. Third Reich was about to complain when Italian Empire let him go and puts an arm around him with a really big smile.</p><p>“Oh, we are not excited about the meeting. The gossip for another part...” says Italian Empire moving his head from side to side while guiding Third Reich by the shoulder to a black, car.</p><p>Third Reich looks confused at both countries and Japanese Empire is the one to take pity on him.</p><p>“I first try to contact you, here in Berlin, but your commanders told me that you extended your stay in Russia.”</p><p>“But you miss the most important part my friend.” Says Italian Empire as the driver of the car open the backdoor for the countries to get inside. Before he goes inside, he turns towards Third Reich “You extended your meeting a day before the letters were send and you extended your stay a week more.”</p><p>Third Reich lifts one of his eyebrows at the Italian country. He had gossip for both of them, but he wasn’t going to talk about his personal affairs, in a public space, where everyone could hear them. Italian Empire knowing his friend from childhood move his hand in the air dissipating the tension.</p><p>“If you want we can talk about this in your house, with tea and cookies” says Italian Empire turning towards the car and stopping abruptly to turn again to them lifting a finger in the air “but, you are going to tell us everything.”</p><p>“Italian Empire just get inside. You are having us standing outside of the car like idiots.” Snaps Japanese Empire feeling exasperated at the other’s antics.</p><p>Third Reich only laugh at the interaction between empires. He had forgotten what a great duo those two were, to keep him entertain. Italian Empire after that, got inside and let the others enter as well. The driver put the bag of Third Reich in the back and drive them to his house.</p><p>Once in his house he told the other countries to settle on his living room while he left to put his things in his room. He went downstairs and offered breakfast to the other two. Both agree and as soon as Italian Empire saw him going to the kitchen, he ran towards him and put himself in front of him.</p><p>“You need to let me make you breakfast please. I have created something completely new and delicious.” Third Reich look sideways at Japanese Empire.</p><p>The Japanese country just shrug at him and Third Reich nod at his friend. Italian Empire raise both of his fists in the air and ran to the kitchen. The other two countries follow him.</p><p>By the time that the other two enter the kitchen, Italian Empire already had numerous ingredients on the table. They ask him if he would need help, but he denies with his head. He took off his coat, rolled up his sleeves and start to work on their breakfast.</p><p>The other two countries just sat on the chairs that were in the table of the kitchen. Third Reich was ready to have a silent time with the two countries.</p><p>Italian Empire was cooking something that it seems took all his attention and Japanese Empire wasn’t one to start idle talk. He stands up to put on some music and sits again once the music starts to sound.</p><p>“So?” says Japanese Empire making the other look at him in surprise “Why did you extended your visit in russian territory?”</p><p>Third Reich was about to answer when Italian Empire beat him to it. He turns around and directs a large metallic spoon to Japanese Empire “I knew that you were also interested. Admit it you want to know as much as I do.”</p><p>“I am simply curious since it was in so short notice and followed by changes in the European movement.” Says Japanese Empire, moving the spoon away from him with the back of his hand and putting a frown on his face.</p><p>“Liar” whisper Italian Empire, turning around to continue cooking.</p><p>Japanese Empire just roll his eyes at the childish comment. Third Reich just smile at the whole interaction.</p><p>“So? Did you finally fucked USSR?” ask Italian Empire without a care in the world.</p><p>“Italian Empire!” shout Japanese Empire while hitting the table with his fist.</p><p>Third Reich laugh and with a mischievous smile he crosses his arms. “Now, I am the one curious. What gave you that idea?”</p><p>“Oh please. You have so much sexual tension when you are around each other that even Japanese Empire leave the room as fast as possible.”</p><p>Third Reich looks towards the one seated next to him, only to receive a blush from his part. He chuckles at how well Italian Empire knows him.</p><p>“Did you extend your visit to fuck him or not?” says Italian Empire, turning just his head to look at him.</p><p>Third Reich could feel both of the empires looking at him. “No.” He replied with a smug smile in his face. He wasn’t lying after all.</p><p>Japanese Empire let out a breath and Italian Empire frown at him. Before he could turn around his face light up.</p><p>“Did you marry him?”</p><p>“Of course not!” shout Japanese Empire at his friend, at the same time that Third Reich answer.</p><p>“Something like that.”</p><p>Silence reign in the kitchen and Third Reich could feel the intense gaze that both countries were directing at him. He could only put a smug smile at this.</p><p>“What!?” Was the first sound that came out of both countries’ mouth.</p><p>“Oh my god, you actually have gossip.” Says Italian Empire trying to cook while at the same time never letting his eyes move from the german country.</p><p>“You know how dangerous it is?” says Japanese Empire with a worried expression “We are months from starting a revolution and you decide to not only get personal but marry one of our biggest allies. If you ever fight or find out about an affair that the other might have, it will be the end for all of us. Knowing how temperamental the russian is and how vengeful you are, you might as well declare war in each other.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t be so harsh Japan. Nazi have just-” Italian Empire was interrupted by Third Reich, before he could finish defending his friend.</p><p>“I did not get married and the same repercussions that might have, my relationship with USSR, are the same that might happen with you and Thailand.”</p><p>Japanese Empire frown at the mention of the country that he loves. Third Reich will not stand for one of his friends complaining about his relationship with USSR, specially when they were on the same boat.</p><p>“Guys come on, we are friends, no need to attack each other.” Once Italian Empire didn’t hear a single complain from any of the countries he continues to talk “Now, explain yourself. How are you kind of married?”</p><p>Third Reich shrug at his friends back “It’s a partnership more than anything. Similar, but without the title and the shared territories.”</p><p>Japanese Empire nod at the german country. That seemed like a wise choice to make. USSR wouldn’t have control over anything in Germany in case something could happen between the two countries.</p><p>“Is he going to divorce?” ask Japanese Empire, relaxing his posture once he didn’t feel threatened by the other.</p><p>Third Reich nod at this and could feel Italian Empire looking sideways at him. He turns fully to him after a minute or two. He looks at him and tilt his head with a frown in his face.</p><p>“You are not telling us everything, but I can’t figure out what you could be hiding. So, come on, spill the tea.”</p><p>Third Reich takes a deep breath and look at his hands. He starts telling them everything. How he starts seeing USSR in secret and how long had their affair lasted. He told them about their baby, Dr. Anna and his visit to Russia. Once he finishes telling them about his new status in the life of USSR and his last three days, he stops talking.</p><p>For a few minutes neither of the two empires talk. Third Reich could feel their eyes on him but didn’t raise his head. He was glad that the music was playing. If not, in that house, and with the silence, he would have already seen his father again.</p><p>“How much weaponry did USSR lost in the explosion for him to move a whole battle?” says Japanese Empire after a while.</p><p>Third Reich lifts his gaze and is met with the one of Japanese Empire. He laughs at the information that caught the interest of the Japanese. Japanese Empire for his part receives a hit to his head with a spatula, from Italian Empire.</p><p>“Really Japan? Nazi has just confessed to us that we are going to be uncles and you are surprised by the weaponry lost in a simple explosion!?” by the end of the sentence Italian Empire was shouting at the other country.</p><p>“After three years of an affair, the thing that surprise me, is that they manage to last that long without having a baby.” Italian Empire and Third Reich just look at him perplexed. Japanese Empire just shrug at the others “It was only logical for it to happen.”</p><p>Third Reich laugh again at his friend and Italian Empire slap his face with his hand.</p><p>“I will never understand you.” Third Reich laugh harder at Italian Empire’s response.</p><p>He felt tears in his eyes and wiped them with the back of his gloved hand. He looked at the ceiling and let his laugh pass. Once his laugh stop, he lowers his head with a sincere smile in his face. Japanese Empire has his head tilt to one side and was looking at his chest.</p><p>“Since when do you wear gold?”</p><p>Third Reich corrects himself in his mind. He wasn’t looking at chest, he was looking at his neck. He touches the place where the pendant is and his smile light up even more.</p><p>“Third Reich doesn’t wear gold, don’t you remember? Gold is only useful to finance something and not as an accessory.” says Italian Empire from where he was and trying to imitate Third Reich’s accent on the last part.</p><p>“He was referring to this” says Third Reich taking the necklace from below his shirt to show it to the other two countries. “It was the necklace that USSR tried to give me, when he proposed to me.”</p><p>“You know that with that he is marking territory, right?” says Japanese Empire looking at the communist symbol.</p><p>Third Reich just smile at his friend “He is not the only one that will.”</p><p>“You gave him also a necklace?” asked Italian Empire looking at him and reaching for the pendant.</p><p>“No, but I’m planning on giving him something similar but with my symbol, probably in silver.” Answers Third Reich looking at Japanese Empire for approval.</p><p>Japanese Empire only nods at the logical action. Italian Empire after turning the pendant from one side to the other, returns to cooking something with eggs. Third Reich could smell the delicious thing that the Italian was preparing, and his mouth starts watering.</p><p>“Italy, you better finish soon preparing that breakfast. The baby already is hungry.” Says Third Reich while rubbing his belly.</p><p>Italian Empire laugh at the german’s comment.</p><p>“Are you referring to you or to the baby inside you?” says Japanese Empire mocking him and putting a smile for the first time, since Third Reich arrive to his homeland.</p><p>“Both” answers Third Reich to which the Japanese snort and the Italian laughs at.</p><p>“Almost ready” says Italian Empire putting their breakfast in three different plates “Have you thought of any names or are we naming the baby ‘the baby’ until is born.”</p><p>“Germany” says Third Reich turning in the back of his chair to look at the breakfast that the Italian had made for them. It looks delicious.</p><p>Italian Empire look at him confused “Like your father?”</p><p>Third Reich nod at him and sees how Italian Empire maneuvers three plates in his hands.</p><p>“It’s not as weird. You name your son ‘Italy’ and I name my son ‘Japan’.”</p><p>“That is indeed different. We are both good parents towards our kids.” Says Italian Empire depositing at last their breakfast in front of them.</p><p>“First, I believe he is a boy and second, he will be my only kid, he will end up inheriting Germany.” Says Third Reich, standing up and bringing to the table some knifes and forks. “It only seems right, and I feel that he will make of Germany, a great country.”</p><p>Third Reich takes a piece of the strange breakfast with his fork and before he eats it, he smiles at the Japanese.</p><p>“You know. I am actually surprise that you didn’t name both of the twins as ‘Japan’.” With that said he takes his bite of the breakfast and lets out a sinful noise at the taste of the italian’s cuisine. It was delicious.</p><p>Japanese Empire frowns at his friend’s joke but can’t say anything at the thunderous laugh that let out Italian Empire at the japanese being mocked by the german. Third Reich just continues eating and seeing the other two countries banter back and forth. He was home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quick announcement. I won’t be able to upload another chapter until Tuesday. I have some things to do that need my attention, but I do promise that by Tuesday you will have a new chapter to read.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys. I have return with a new chapter and I can officially tell you that we have one more chapter left, and we are done.</p><p>So, without having anything more to tell you I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following days in Third Reich’s homeland were rather interesting. All day he was accompanied by one of his friends or one of his commanders. It was Italian Empire’s idea that he must always have someone to really on, which to Third Reich’s surprise Japanese Empire agree completely.</p><p>He did enjoy the respect and power that came with being escorted. The following around all day, not so much. Third Reich tried by every mean possible to make sure that they didn’t babysit him at all times, since he was an independent country that could take care of himself, but that only made things worse.</p><p>He couldn’t sneak out of the other two countries but when neither of them was around and he was being escorted by one of his commanders, he will often let himself get lost among the crowds or in between hallways.</p><p>His commanders will scold him as soon as they find him safe and sound in the place that they were supposed to escort him, but Third Reich will only shrug at them. They hadn’t reported anything to the other two empires, and he was fine by that, until, they thought he got lost in the black forest.</p><p>He was attending to some issues in the southwestern part of Germany and after a long day full of meetings, the last thing he wanted was to be followed around. The local leaders were taking them on a scenic route through a part of the black forest and Third Reich took it as the perfect moment to sneak out of the commanders that had accompany him that day.</p><p>Third Reich being the representative country of Germany, couldn’t get lost in his own territory. He knew exactly where he was in the Black Forest and if he wanted to go somewhere, he knew how to get there. The problem was that he knew how to get from one place to the other, he didn’t know where his commanders where.</p><p>He wasn’t too worried, if he didn’t find them then he could go to where they left their cars and meet them there. The problem was that Third Reich was happy wandering around the forest and before he could go back to the cars their commanders found him and the first thing that they thought at seeing him deep inside the forest was that he got lost.</p><p>He tried to explain the situation to his commanders, but they didn’t believe him and after they return to Berlin, they report this to the other two countries. Of course, that the other two empires knew that Third Reich couldn’t get lost in his own territory, after all they were representative countries too. But it was the perfect excuse for both countries to take it upon their own hands to babysit the german country.</p><p>The two empires would take turns between each one. Usually one would stay the week with him then he will have the two countries in his house for the weekend and the one that stayed the week, will go to his own territory to make sure that everything was fine.</p><p>Third Reich will only admit to their baby and in the privacy of his room that he loves to have one of the countries with him. After being a week and a half in the russians’ house, he felt his own house rather silent and to have one other county in the house make him feel more comfortable.</p><p>The weekends were becoming one of his favorites, not only did he enjoy the company of his two friends, but he also got time to spend as an uncle of Italy, the son of Italian Empire, and Japan and Nekomi, the twins of Japan Empire.</p><p>He had a special relationship with each one of them. He used to take care of them when either of his parents were out of their respective countries and they couldn’t take their kids with them. He even has a favorite activity that he enjoys doing with each one of them.</p><p>That same week he had spend it with Italian Empire and Italy. He was ready for the pair to go to their territory. He cares deeply for his childhood friend and his son, but he was sure that he weighted way more than last week, and it didn’t have anything to do with his baby, growing up inside his belly.</p><p>He has his next appointment with Dr. Anna on Monday and he only counts with one weekend to make sure that his weight decrease, even a little bit. If not, he was sure that Dr. Anna was going to make fun of him for being pampered.</p><p>After all she was there when Italian Empire oblige him to have an escort at all times, since she was the first human that he saw, after the three countries finish talking the first day that Third Reich arrive to his territory. He needed to be sure that his baby was doing alright, and he trust in Dr. Anna’s judgment since she had made sure that his baby grew up fine and healthy for seven months.</p><p>He was finally in his eight month and this was the last appointment that he will have with Dr. Anna before his baby arrives. He had survived his pregnancy staying healthy and he wanted to end it the same way.</p><p>That’s why, when Japanese Empire arrive that Friday with his twins by the hand, Third Reich greeted him with the same desperation of a bride wanting a miracle.</p><p>“You are going to be the designated chef for the whole weekend, and you can only cook healthy food, understood?” says Third Reich standing in the entrance to his house with his arms crossed.</p><p>Japanese Empire only lifts one of his eyebrows and turns around with both of his kids.</p><p>“Japanese Empire come back here.”</p><p>Japanese Empire stop at the words directed at him and just turn his head to look at the german country “I am not going to fight him, cooking, just for you to eat it all, again.”</p><p>“That was only one time and Germany and I were really hungry.” Says Third Reich, lowering his hat to hide his face in shame. “This is different.” He took a deep breath and continue talking “The two Italies are getting me fat and I would like to get back on track to my healthy habits. Would you help me?”</p><p>Japanese Empire scrutinize him and after a few seconds of all four of them standing still, he nods at the german. After that, the twins run towards his favorite uncle and hug Third Reich’s legs. He ruffles both kids’ hair earning a smile from both and a little laugh from Nekomi.</p><p>Third Reich looks up at feeling the older Japanese nearing him and when he looks up, he sees Japanese Empire smirking at him. Third Reich tense immediately. When Japanese Empire has another face that isn’t neutral is because trouble is coming.</p><p>“Thank you for trusting my cuisine. We all know that it is the best qualified, since it’s the best balance and the freshest.” Japanese Empire says as he walks past Third Reich.</p><p>Third Reich could only move his head from side to side. Italian Empire was the one to brag the most about his cuisine, but he clearly wasn’t the only one of the three to be also proud of his cuisine.</p><p>Third Reich just follow Japanese Empire inside with the twins. Each one in one hand.</p><p>“If you hurt his feelings you are the one cleaning his mess.” Said Third Reich to the Japanese country.</p><p>Said country just nod at him and went inside the kitchen leaving him with a little girl talking his ears off and a shy boy, just holding his hand, silently listening to his sister talk non-stop.</p><p>Third Reich did try to soften the blow for Italian Empire once he saw who was cooking for them, but he most admit, even he knew that it was a lost cause. Italian Empire ended up crying in the german’s chest and Third Reich just gave him a hug while sending a death glare at Japanese Empire for doing nothing.</p><p>Once the japanese finish cooking he enter the living room, where they had move so that Third Reich and the kids could play a board game and at the same time Italian Empire could cry all he wanted on Third Reich’s legs.</p><p>Japanese Empire got near them and start scolding the Italian for getting the german country fat. That only created two tings. One, for the italian country to cry louder, since he believed he was a bad chef and now a bad friend, and two, for Third Reich to start shouting at the japanese for calling him fat.</p><p>Third Reich would have been proud of them for actually making Japanese Empire jump back at their outburst, if he wouldn’t feel so offended. He sees how Japanese Empire goes out of the room just like that and starts shouting louder at him.</p><p>He was trying to get his gun from under Italian Empire to at least try to shoot the other’s head when Japanese Empire returns and approaches them with little fluffy pancakes in his hands.</p><p>Third Reich stops moving and shouting, and he could feel Italian Empire do the same. The Italian suddenly sits and turns towards the japanese. Next thing Third Reich sees is Japanese empire carrying Italian Empire like a baby while said Italian is holding all the fluffy pancakes that the Japanese had in his hands and eating them all.</p><p>Third Reich wasn’t going to lower himself to that, he knew that the japanese had made a pretty big batch of those, so he stays seated. He could feel the kids laughing behind him at the show that the other two countries were giving and he too at the two empires. Just like that, the three of them were again on the common ground.</p><p>The weekend went by without another incident. They had spent it together laughing at the kid’s antics or telling them stories about his younger days.</p><p>Both Empires hated Third Reich for telling their kids stories of when they would get in trouble. They said that the last thing they needed is for them to try to do the same. Third Reich just shrug at his friends, benefits of having his own baby still inside him.</p><p>It was already Monday when he notices that Italian Empire had no intentions of moving out of his house and to his own territory. He approaches the Italian with this issue and that’s when the Italian country decides to tell him that both empires wanted to be in his next appointment with Dr. Anna.</p><p>Third Reich couldn’t even get mat at him about not telling him sooner because as soon as the Italian said that Japanese Empire was already rushing them towards the entrance door to make it in time to the appointment.</p><p>That’s how he ended up in Dr. Anna’s office with two representative countries and three young countries. He must emphasize that none of them were related to him and had nothing to do there. Still the good doctor let everyone in.</p><p>The appointment was fast. She checked his vital signs, she felt around his belly for any anomalies and of course made fun of his increase in weight, but other than that everything was normal for him. She then proceeds to explain to him what would happen on the following month.</p><p>She investigated a little more on the specific anatomy of a country and she found that Third Reich could have a natural birth if he wanted to. Since countries genders where more aesthetical than anything, they could change their physical traits to some extent, as they had seen with Third Reich’s pregnancy. His body was already changing to receive the baby in a natural way.</p><p>She explains to them that his body will react the same as woman, the moment that the baby is ready to come out. It will appear an opening in his lower regions where Third Reich’s water will break. After that Third Reich could give birth to his baby like a normal female country.</p><p>Dr. Anna make sure that Third Reich knew that he had options. He could have a natural birth or a caesarean section. He could choose between the both, like any normal pregnancy, and both choices will not have a risk for him or for the baby.</p><p>Third Reich nod at her and think about the two options for a few minutes. At the end he decided for the natural birth. If he was going to live through this only once, then he wanted to have the full experience. Dr. Anna nod at him and gave him an estimated time for him to be prepared.</p><p>She consulted a few more things with him, like the place where he wanted to have the baby and if he wanted certain people to attend him during his labor. Third Reich answer that his house would be just fine and that he trusts her enough to handle his labor.</p><p>After that, the doctor spent a few more minutes answering questions from her country. Once Third Reich was satisfied with the information given to him, he said his goodbyes to the doctor and start moving the countries out of her office. Before Third Reich crosses the door, he hears the doctor ask him a final question.</p><p>“Will the father be present?”</p><p>Third Reich turn towards her and with a big smile upon his face he answers, “For his own sake, he better be.” After that he close the door and move towards the waiting countries with the smile still in his face.</p><p>Without looking at his belly he put his hand on it and rub it gently, he feels his little Germany kick his hand and at the same time he feels his smile growing at the action. He couldn’t wait to finally meet his baby.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Japan and Nekomi are not my original idea but I can not recall from what animatic did I seen it, but you know, everything to his rightful authors and if you know what animatic I’m talking about please tell me so that I can give them their due recognition.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, I actually love to work with Third Reich, and I have decided to do a sequel of this fic. It will be mainly about Third Reich raising little Germany so if you like this fic stay tuned for the other one.</p><p>And just a little clarification. I know that I have change between telegram, letter and telephone. That is because as far as I have investigated the telephone was already part of the cities, in the house, but the telephone lines were only connected between the cities within a country. Telegrams were used for important messages between countries since they were the fastest way of communication from one country to another and the letters were used when it was a normal message between countries.</p><p>Thank you for all your support. I had fun doing this and I hope you have truly enjoy my first fic. I hope to see you around in my future fanfics and stay safe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week after his appointment with Dr. Anna he got a call from the jewelry store where he requested his gift for USSR to be made. They told him that his request was ready and that he could go pick it up whenever he wanted.</p><p>Since at the end, Italian Empire and his son stayed another week with him it was the turn of Japanese Empire and his twins to stay with Third Reich. Third Reich was glad about this because Japanese Empire was a fan of accessories that look naturally good. He was perfect for their task ahead.</p><p>Once they reach the jewelry store, the four of them got in and Third Reich gave the girl in the counter the note that they have given him to receive the gift, once it was finished. The girl nod at the order and let them pass to a backroom where they had their most selected pieces.</p><p>“What did you requested, for us to be in here?” whisper Japanese Empire to Third Reich once they were seated on some comfy chairs.</p><p>“This comes with the title, not the gift.” Says Third Reich, never once leaving his straight posture, not even to sit more comfortably.</p><p>The owner greets them and set a small wooden box in the table in front of Third Reich. The owner signal for Third Reich to open it and when the german country does, he finds a small pendant in the form of his symbol.</p><p>Third Reich lift the pendant from withing the box and at examining it closer, he notices that the strange cross was pure black and shined at the light.</p><p>“The pendant has been carved in one single piece, from an obsidian rock.” Said the owner at the curiosity in Third Reich’s eyes, when looking at it.</p><p>Third Reich nod at him. It was a really beautiful piece of craftmanship. “What about the chain?”</p><p>The owner stands up to move around the stands that were around him and from within a drawer he takes out another wooden box, but this one was larger and thinner than the one of the pendant. He puts the box beside the one of the pendant and open it for Third Reich to look inside.</p><p>“This are all chains of white gold that will accentuate the pendant in any lady’s chest.” Said the owner with a smile upon his face, feeling proud at his own suggestion.</p><p>Third Reich deny with his head and looks at the owner in the eyes “I requested silver chains and for a man.”</p><p>The owner gulp at the look in the country’s eyes and nod at him. He stands up and goes to search for the silver chains. Third Reich pass the pendant to Japanese Empire and as soon as the owner left the room the twins got over his father’ s shoulders to look at the pendant.</p><p>Japanese Empire lifts the pendant to the light and move it from side to side. He looks at Third Reich and nod at him, giving him back the pendant.</p><p>The owner return with another thin wooden box. He closes the previous one and put above it the new one. He opens it and show them big silver chains. This time the owner doesn’t give any suggestions and just wait for his country to choose one.</p><p>Third Reich sees the different type of chains and look sideways at his friend. He knew how to dress well, not how to accessories someone.</p><p>Japanese Empire understands the look and look over the different chains presented. He would look between the chains and the pendant over and over again until finally he reaches over one. It was long and its chain was almost the same width as a military one.</p><p>Third Reich nod at his friend and takes the chain, to put the pendant on it. The owner takes the necklace that is now offer to him and accommodates it on the wooden box of the pendant.</p><p>Once they left the jewelry shop and went back to Third Reich’s house, the german country goes to his studio and writes a letter to USSR telling him about his gift and also about the date that Dr. Anna estimated.</p><p>Since the date that Dr. Anna estimated was around the middle of the second week of January, he ask for USSR to come to Germany on the first weekend of said month. If only because the date wasn’t really accurate, and he was really nervous about giving birth. He at least wanted USSR with him when he enters in labor.</p><p>After Third Reich sent the letter the days passed slowly for him. He wanted more than anything to finally meet their baby. He would go from meeting to meeting thinking if he would look more like USSR or like him. If he was going to be like him and like arts or will he be like his father and have a passion for politics. Will he be as calm as Russia or will he be a menace like Belorussia.</p><p>He spent all day fantasizing about his baby and the life that was ahead of them. He could already see his kids playing outside, see Russia being a big brother to all of them and his little Germany following his big brother like a duckling to his mother.</p><p>Italian Empire and Japanese Empire will accompany him wherever he went. Those countries were becoming such a fundamental part of his life that he couldn’t see himself in Christmas Eve without them around.</p><p>He invited the two families to stay with him at least for three days. The Italians had no problem and offer to stay the whole week. Third Reich sigh at his childhood friend but accept the self-invitation. The Japanese for their part had to decline the invitation since Japanese Empire already had plans to spend that Christmas Eve with his two brothers, China, and Korea, but promise to visit them on the 26 of December.</p><p>Third Reich will never understand the relationship between those brothers. Japanese Empire had just taken Korea’s territory and was planning on declaring war against his older brother, China, and yet was going to spend Christmas with them. The german just hoped that his friend knew what he was doing. He knew better than to mess around the Japanese issues.</p><p>The europeans spend part of their Christmas eve with the commanders of the german country and after some time they retire to their own celebration. They had prepared dishes from both countries in the morning and when they arrive to the german’s house they preheat them to have them for dinner.</p><p>While the food was ready, they play as many boarding games as they could between the three of them or challenge each other to do silly things. As soon as the food was ready, they went to seat at the table. All of them eat until they felt their stomach about to burst. Third Reich was ready to call it a night when he remembers the gift exchange.</p><p>He sends them to the living room and goes upstairs to get the Italians’ gifts. When he returns, he gives each of them their respective gift. He had gotten for Italian Empire a new set of metallic spatulas since the ones that he uses are already with a few dents in it. His friend only laughs at him and hugs him with a smile in his face.</p><p>Italy was a little more difficult to know what to gift but after a few walks together in the park he noticed that they boy used to look at the german kids running around and playing with his airplane toys. At first, he thought that he wanted to play with the kids but after the german insisting that he could go play with them, he notices that he was looking at their toys and not at the kids.</p><p>So, for Christmas Third Reich had gotten an airplane toy for his youngest nephew. Italy’s face light up immediately, like only a three-year-old could, after seeing what his gift was. He was so ecstatic that he hugs Third Reich’s leg and start talking quite rapidly in Italian.</p><p>Third Reich learned Italian but since the boy was talking so fast, he didn’t understand a thing that the boy said to him, but he did get that the boy was really happy about his gift. When Italian Empire stop laughing at his son antics, he calls him and gives him a big box to deliver to the german country.</p><p>Italy give the box to him and he could feel that it was relatively light. He lifts a finger at the boy and Italy just smile at him.</p><p>“Open it uncle, I help my father choose them for you.”</p><p>Third Reich nod at the boy and signal with a hand for the boy to take a sit beside him. He put the box on the floor and in between the both. He lifts a finger at his friend and Italian Empire just move his hand towards the box.</p><p>Third Reich open the box and stop moving at seeing what was inside. The box was full of baby’s clothes. He looks at his friend with his mouth half open and not believing what he was seeing. Italian Empire just smiles at his friend.</p><p>“From your expression, I believe you like it.” Third Reich laugh at his friend’s assertion but nod, nonetheless.</p><p>“Where did you get all this clothes?” Third Reich says while taking out a little onesie.</p><p>“They are all mine” says Italy beside him. Third Reich looks at his nephew and smiles at him “We spend a whole week going through my baby clothes. Mama had a whole wardrobe of them.”</p><p>Third Reich look at his friend with his eyes wide open. Baby’s clothes were not cheap. Italian Empire just shrug at him.</p><p>“Don’t judge me, once you see your own baby, you will try to spend all your money on him.”</p><p>“I don’t know what to tell you.” Third Reich said to his childhood friend with a big smile upon his face “Thank you.”</p><p>Italian Empire just gave him an honest smile “I saw that you only had like seven or ten clothes for the baby and since you believe the baby is a boy, I figure I could detach myself from some of them.”</p><p>“These are some of them!” says Third Reich turning towards the box to calculate more or less how many were they.</p><p>“Oh, believe me you will need these and more. I’m telling you these from mother to mother” says Italian Empire moving his hand from him to the german country.</p><p>“You want to see them all?” says Italy taking a brown onesie in the form of a bear.</p><p>“Of course, I want too, you did say you choose them, right?” Italy nod at Third Reich’s question “Let’s see if you have as good a taste as your father and I.”</p><p>Italian Empire laugh at his friend joke and stand up to move closer to them. He lifts Italy and deposit him in his lap. Between the three they ended taking out all the clothes that were in the box. Italian Empire would share stories with them about a certain piece or sometimes Italy will remember seeing a photo of him wearing one and would tell the german country about it.</p><p>They ended up sleeping in the same bed because the Italians wanted to help him organize all the clothes in Germany’s wardrobe and the next thing that they knew, Italy was sleeping in the big bed of Third Reich.</p><p>Italian Empire didn’t know what personal space was and without saying anything, he took of his boots, belt and coat, and lay beside his son. Third Reich sigh at the Italians but with a big smile in his face he does the same as his friend and lies down in the space that they had left for him.</p><p>The 26 of December arrive and with him also the Japanese to Germany. All the countries were seated around the german’s living room. Talking about their Christmas gifts and what they did on Christmas Eve when the doorbell rings. Third Reich excused himself and goes to open the door, only to be met with the mailman. He gives Third Reich a letter and bowing respectfully to him goes on his way to deliver other letters.</p><p>Third Reich close the door and at seeing the other countries peeking from inside the living room, he only shrug. He turns it around to see the addressee and was even more confused. The letter was from USSR. Both empires got beside the german at seeing his confused face.</p><p>Third Reich open the envelope and takes out some papers. When he opens them, a picture comes out and ends in the floor. Third Reich was going to pick it when he sees the title of the papers that he was holding.</p><p>It was a copy of a divorce decree. He read further down the paper and he saw USSR name and his wife’s name written on it. He turns towards his friends smiling and after seeing the smile in their friend both return it.</p><p>“You might want to also see this.” Says Japanese Empire, giving him the photo that was on the floor minutes ago.</p><p>Third Reich takes it and the first thing that he sees is the back of the photo. It had December 24 written at the top of the back and had two sentences written in the middle.</p><p>
  <em>His name is Ukraine and he is our Christmas Eve gift.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only you two are missing in the family photo.</em>
</p><p>Third Reich could recognize the handwriting of USSR, but he didn’t understand what he was referring to, until he turns the photo around to see the picture on it.</p><p>In the middle was USSR sitting in a chair. He had Russia at his right with a big smile and Belarus was at his left leaning towards his father but also had a smile on.</p><p>What caught the attention of the german was the little bundle that USSR seem to be carrying in his arms with such care. It was a baby. Third Reich could only see his face, but he could clearly see the proud smile that USSR had, carrying his youngest son in his arms.</p><p>Third Reich smile at the photo and show it to his friends with pride in his chest. Ukraine may not be his, but he was of USSR and that was enough for Third Reich to already love the baby. Both empires congratulate him, and the kids hug his legs trying to get their attention to see the photo.</p><p>Third Reich reread the last sentence on the back and rub his belly. Just a little while longer and his family will finally be whole.</p><p>The days went faster for Third Reich after that. The three of them celebrated the new year together in Italy. The empires drank and the kids play with some small fireworks that Japanese had brought for them. They enjoy the warmer weather the next day and after, Third Reich found himself already in his homeland.</p><p>It was the first week of January and it was the turn of Japanese Empire to be with him. They were taking some notes of a strategy that Japanese Empire had come up while drunk on New Year’s Eve. He notices that one of his notebooks was not in his studio and he remembers that he left it in his room.</p><p>He was climbing the staircase when he felt some discomfort in between his legs. Not giving it much thought he continue climbing the stairs. He enters his room and takes the notebook that was in his nightstand. Before he could take two steps towards the door, he feels something wet in his lower regions.</p><p>He looks down and sees his pants soaking wet. He touches his belly and the realization hits him.</p><p>“Japanese Empire!” shout Third Reich trying not to panic. He was supposed to have his baby in another week.</p><p>Japanese Empire enters running at hearing his friend shout at him. He looks down and sees a small poodle forming in Third Reich’s feet. He looks at Third Reich and sees the other zone out. He grabs his hands and makes the german look at him.</p><p>“What do you want me to do?” says Japanese Empire in his most calm voice.</p><p>Third Reich wanted him to get USSR immediately to Germany, but Third Reich knew that that would be impossible. Japanese Empire knew that he was useless right now. He was the father of the twins, not their mother. He wasn’t even allowed to be in the room where his deceased wife gave birth.</p><p>Third Reich needed at least someone that could give him confidence about the situation. Someone with experience, both knew that.</p><p>“I will call Dr. Anna and you will send a telegram to Italian Empire and USSR. Take the kids with you.” Japanese Empire nod at him and close the door.</p><p>Third Reich could hear his friend running and shouting for his kids. Once Japanese Empire knew that his kids were on the backseat of the car, he moves to the driver’s side and ride as fast as he could.</p><p>Third Reich for his part took his clothes off and put on his bathrobe. He cleans his legs with a wet towel and move towards the telephone that he got in his room. He calls Dr. Anna and explain to her that his water had broke.</p><p>Dr. Anna told him that she will be there in a few hours with another nurse and that he will have nothing to worry about. He moves around his room preparing everything for Germany’s arrival. He knew that even if USSR took out immediately after receiving the telegram he will still arrive at night.</p><p>He cursed his luck. USSR was the most experience of the both. He had been in the same room as his ex-wife when she went into labor. The three times. His only hoped was that Italian Empire would show up in a few hours. He had gone through the same thing and both of them already had talk about this.</p><p>If he couldn’t get USSR, then Italian Empire will suffice. He trusts in his childhood friend and he knew that he could make it in a few hours. He just needed to wait for him.</p><p>By the time that Italian Empire arrive to his house, Japanese Empire already had in Third Reich’s bed every last towel and pillow that Third Reich has in his house. Dr. Anna was already giving him instructions of how to count contractions and to walk while he wasn’t having one.</p><p>Third Reich meanwhile was trying not to panic but the moment that Italian Empire enter the room he throws that out of the window and start to ask question behind question, as fast as his tongue would allow him.</p><p>Italian Empire snort at the state in which his two friends were and goes to calm the german country down. Once he did, he walk with Third Reich around the room and start to talk to him about anything that came up to his mind.</p><p>After another hour of contractions Dr. Anna tells him to lay down in his bed and Japanese Empire is usher out of the room to take care of the kids. Italian Empire grasp Third Reich’s hand and the german country just look at him with gratitude in his eyes.</p><p>They wait a few more minutes for the contractions to get more painful and once the dilation is enough for Dr. Anna she tells him to push. He grabs tight onto Italian Empire’s hand and push. It hurts like hell and Third Reich wonders why he didn’t choose the cesarean section, but he pushes again.</p><p>After pushing for at least an hour more he hears finally Dr. Anna say the words.</p><p>“I can see his head. One more push and that’s it. You can do it.”</p><p>Third Reich has already tears in his eyes and he is taking short breaths from his mouth to get more air in his lungs. He doesn’t think that he can push anymore. He feels Italian Empire squeeze his hand. Third Reich looks at his friend and Italian Empire nods at him.</p><p>Third Reich nods back and takes a deep breath. He remembers all that he has gone through in the last nine months. He imagines his little Germany finally in his arms and with that idea in mind he pushes as hard as the energy left in him will let him.</p><p>He lets his body collapse in the pillows in his bed when he hears it. He hears his baby wailing. He tries to sit up and with the help of Italian Empire he manages to get as close to seated as his body would let him.</p><p>Dr. Anna cleans the baby with a wet towel and wraps him around the blankets that Third Reich had taken out hours before. Third Reich reaches his arms towards the baby and Dr. Anna puts his baby in the german country’s arms.</p><p>“It’s a healthy boy.”</p><p>Third Reich nods at her and looks at his baby’s face, trying to memorize every faction that he had. His big cheeks and his small mouth. He puts a finger in the hands of his baby and immediately a tiny hand is wrap around his finger. He looks towards his baby’s face and he is met with a pair of sky blue eyes.</p><p>He let some tears roll out of his cheeks. His baby had his eyes. His little Germany had his eyes and they were so beautiful. He kisses his forehead and touch his nose to the one of his baby.</p><p>“You have no idea how long I have waited for you, my little Germany.” Whisper Third Reich.</p><p>Italian Empire puts a hand over his shoulder and Third Reich looks up at his friend with the biggest smile that his childhood friend had ever seen. Italian Empire returns the smile and hugs his friend to him.</p><p>USSR arrive a few hours later. Third Reich was breastfeeding Germany when he hears loud and fast steps coming from the stairs. Italian Empire and Third Reich looked at each other. Dr. Anna had left with the nurse that she had brought along. The kids were already asleep and Japanese Empire was doing dinner for the three of them.</p><p>Italian Empire walk towards the door and before he could open the door a very sweaty russian enters through it, slamming the door in the process and hitting Italian Empire with it, making him fall.</p><p>USSR didn’t have his ushanka on and his hair was a mess. He clearly was short of breath and his clothes were out of place but the moment that their eyes crossed USSR walk towards him. He put one of his hands gently in Third Reich’s cheek and kissed his forehead.</p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner.”</p><p>Third Reich just smile at his partner and looks down at the baby feeding from him. He separates Germany from his chest and turns him so that USSR could see him. USSR seats beside Third Reich and surrounds their baby’s body with his arms once Third Reich moves him towards the russian.</p><p>He looks at his new son’s face and he can’t stop but see the similarities between him and Russia. He was about to comment on this when the baby open his eyes and he is met with the same eyes that he loves so much.</p><p>“His name is Germany.” Says Third Reich resting his head in USSR arm.</p><p>USSR smile at his partner and gives Third Reich’s lips a soft kiss “He is beautiful.”</p><p>Both look into each other’s eyes when they hear Japanese Empire talk.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell them that you were still here?”</p><p>At that Third Reich and USSR look up to see Japanese Empire holding a bundle in his arms and scolding Italian Empire, seated in the floor.</p><p>“I wanted to see if Nazi could actually be affectionate.” Says Italian Empire with a smile on his face.</p><p>Japanese Empire sends a death glare in the Italian’s direction “You are telling me that while I was putting the russian kids in line you were here seated the whole time?”</p><p>Italian Empire just nod. Japanese Empire was ready to scold again his friend when he was interrupted by Russia and Belarus peeking their heads from behind Japanese Empire’s legs. Third Reich at seeing his kids smile and open his arms for them.</p><p>The kids at seeing this run towards the german country. USSR and Japanese Empire tried to stop them, but they were already over the german country. Third Reich kissed the forehead of both kids and hug them tight to them.</p><p>Once they got pampered by the german country Russia look towards his father’s arms and look at Germany.</p><p>“Is he my baby brother?”</p><p>USSR laugh at this and move closer so that his oldest son could see his baby brother.</p><p>“His name is Germany” said Third Reich for the second time.</p><p>Russia look at him and open his eyes wide. Third Reich just nod at him. Russia was going to throw himself again at the german country when Japanese Empire approach them.</p><p>“I think this is yours.”</p><p>Italian Empire stand up and look from beside Japanese Empire to see the baby in his arms. USSR nod at him and pass Germany to Third Reich. He takes his baby out of Japanese Empire’s arms and shows him to Third Reich.</p><p>“So, this must be Ukraine.” Says Third Reich putting a finger in Ukraine’s hands just like he did with Germany.</p><p>USSR smile at him and nod. Ukraine, just like his brother grab onto his finger. Third Reich looks up at USSR and smiles back. Japanese Empire was going to say something but gets interrupted, again.</p><p>“Why is there so much noise mama?” says a little Italy holding the right hand of Japan.</p><p>In the door to Third Reich’s room there were the Japanese twins and Italy. Italian Empire gesture for the kids to get closer and look upon the baby that they hadn’t seen. The kids start to comment about which baby is cuter but got scolded by Japanese Empire.</p><p>Third Reich rolls his eyes at his friends starting a discussion when he lands his eyes on a set of purple eyes.</p><p>“Are we finally family?”</p><p>Third Reich chuckles at Russia’s question “I promised you that the next time that we see each other we will be family, didn’t I?”</p><p>Russia nod at him and cuddle up at his side. Third Reich put an arm around his little Rus and kiss his forehead. He hears someone clearing his throat beside him and looks up. Blue eyes meet golden eyes. USSR kiss him once again in the lips and then rest his head on the german’s own.</p><p>Third Reich looks around the room, at all the countries that were there. He looks at USSR and sees him completely entertain with his best friends fighting again over something that their kids said, while said kids were trying to get Belarus to talk to them.</p><p>He looks beside himself at Russia watching over his sister and the other kids and finally looks down at his little Germany. Even though they were all making a lot of noise his baby slept safe and sound in his arms. Third Reich smile at his baby and lift his head.</p><p>He looks around one more time trying to memorize that picture for the rest of his life. That picture of his family. Of all his family in one single place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>